


Power of Twelve - Book 1: Fated Stars

by Kanarin



Series: Power of Twelve: A Warrior Cats Po3 AU/rewrite [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: AU, AU where there are three cats in each clan with the stars in their paws, Power of Three rewrite, Warrior cats rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2019-08-19 10:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarin/pseuds/Kanarin
Summary: Jaykit watched them leave ThunderClan camp, guided away by their mentors to return to their own home. He had so many more questions and wanted answers to why his heart tugged at him the way it did."Am I going to regret this?" Jaykit thought to himself before remembering the emotions he had experienced earlier."No. This is something I want to do. This is my choice and mine alone"As he heard Firestar climb back on top of the Highledge, Jaykit gulped knowing what he had to do.





	1. What is Power of Twelve?

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to see art for Power of Twelve or find out more about me, you can find it all at my blog: http://notwarriorswiki.tumblr.com/ !

Greetings:

Hi! – I first want to start off by saying thank you for clicking on and reading my Warriors AU! I started reading warriors when I was just 10 years old and it helped me so much! This story is fueled by my love and nostalgia for the Warrior Cats series. While I do sincerely love the story, world, and characters, I personally believe that _Power of Three_ and _Omen of the Stars_ failed to deliver on the potential they had. There are other aspects of the plot itself that also did not personally make sense to me, but that’s what an AU is for!

This AU is called _Power of Twelve_ with the main change being that there are three cats in every clan that are blessed with the powers seen within Jay and Lion in the original series. Every one of these cats is related to the current leader, which will be explained further.

Here’s a list of things that have changed as well:

* * *

 

There are fewer cats in the clans overall. After the battle between Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost, and despite Firestar’s words, RiverClan was outraged at the death of one of there best warriors and goes to war with ThunderClan. Due to the lake territory structures, WindClan and ShadowClan are ultimately pulled in. Onestar takes RiverClan’s side, not allowing himself to ally with ThunderClan again. Blackstar aids ThunderClan due to convincing from Tawnypelt and her knowledge on the matter between her brothers. The battle is gruesome and leads to higher clan tensions at the beginning of this AU. It is also another reason for the need for twelve cats.

ThunderClan lost Dustpelt and Hazelpaw; they arguably suffered the least of the clans.

ShadowClan had the worst losses in terms of stability. Blackstar and Russetfur both were killed, as well as Whitewater and Snaketail. When choosing their new leader, Tawnypelt was voted, but she declined due to feeling responsible for the part she played in determining where her clan stood in the battle. She was also pregnant with Rowanclaw’s kits. Rowanclaw is chosen as the second option due to being a respected warrior among his clanmates. He goes to Tawnypelt for advice and would’ve made her his deputy had she not been carrying his kits at the time.

WindClan lost Owlwhisker and Weaselfur.

RiverClan lost the most overall. They lost Leopardstar, Blackclaw, Swallowtail, and Pouncepaw.

Brook and Stormfur survived the battle but left after to return home. Without his father here, Stormfur could not find the loyalty and home he was looking for in ThunderClan. Having to fight and spill the blood of his old clanmates in RiverClan was too painful. For these reasons, they left almost immediately after the battle concluded.

Cinderheart is free from Cinderpelt. There was no reincarnation, but Cinderpelt watches after her niece from StarClan.

Certain cats who were not confirmed to be family in the books are family here. This is to provide a sense of realism to the other clans whose family trees are pretty muddied. These examples include:

  * Rowanstar and Cedarheart are brothers
  * Ivypaw and Owlpaw are siblings. Their parents are Smokefoot and Snowbird
  * Antpelt and Leaftail are brothers. Their parents are Morningflower and the deceased Mudclaw
  * Crowfeather and Gorsetail are siblings



Speaking of family, Jay, Lion, and Holly are related to Firestar but that is already well known. Rowanstar is ShadowClan's leader and Dawn, Tiger, and Flame are his children. Heatherpaw, Harepaw, and Kestrelpaw are siblings and are Onestar's and Whitetail's children. Finally, Minnowpaw and Pebblepaw are siblings, while Willowpaw is their half-sibling. Reedwhisker is their father, but they have different mothers.

We're ignoring Sol for now. Just pretend his backstory didn't even happen.

The entire prophecy itself means something different. There are different events that will occur, not just because it’s an AU and that’s interesting, but because the twelve have an actual task and plan to protect the clans, and there’s a lot of work they have to do to assure it works.

* * *

 

That's about it really. If you have questions or are confused, just ask and I'll answer. I love talking about the story and characters so I'm more than happy to. Hope you guys enjoy what's in store!


	2. Allegiances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to make some edits because I realized I forgot to add some cats when editing the new allegiances for the story! Sorry about that! ^_^

**Allegiances**

* * *

 

**ThunderClan**

**Leader** :  **Firestar**  - flame-colored tom with green eyes  
**Deputy** :  **Brambleclaw** – large dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
          _Apprentice: Berrypaw_  
**Medicine Cat** :  **Leafpool** – light brown and white tabby she-cat with amber eyes

 **Warriors**  
**Brackenfur** \- golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
**Sandstorm**  – pale ginger she-cat with green eyes  
          _Apprentice - Honeypaw_  
**Cloudtail**  – large longhaired white tom  
          _Apprentice - Cinderpaw_  
**Thornclaw**  – lean dark golden-brown tabby tom with orange eyes  
          _Apprentice - Poppypaw_  
**Brightheart**  - white she-cat with ginger patches  
**Ashfur**  – pale gray tom with darker gray flecks along back   
**Sorreltail**  - tortoiseshell and white she-cat  
**Spiderleg**  - long-legged black and brown tom  
          _Apprentice - Mousepaw_  
**Whitewing**  - White she-cat with green eyes  
**Birchfall –**  light brownish-gray tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Apprentices**  
**Berrypaw**  - cream-colored tom with amber eyes  
**Mousepaw**  – gray and white tom with green eyes  
**Cinderpaw**  - dark gray tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes  
**Honeypaw**  – pale golden tabby she-cat  
**Poppypaw**  - pale tortoiseshell she-cat

 **Queens**  
**Ferncloud** – pale gray she-cat with black spotting and green eyes. Mother of Icekit - a very pale silver-white she-kit with blue eyes, and Foxkit - a reddish brown and black tom with amber eyes  
**Daisy** \- Fluffy cream-colored she-cat  
**Squirrelflight**  – dark ginger she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Jaykit - light gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes, Hollykit - fluffy black she-cat with green eyes, and Lionkit - golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Elders**  
**Longtail –** pale colored tabby tom  
**Mousefur**  - Small brown tabby she-cat

 

**ShadowClan**

**Leader** :  **Rowanstar**  – muscular ginger tom with amber eyes  
**Deputy** :  **Oakfur** – small brown tabby tom  
**Medicine Cat** :  **Littlecloud** : very small brown tabby tom with sky blue eyes

 **Warriors**  
**Smokefoot**  – lean black tom with blue eyes  
**Toadfoot** – stocky dark brown tom  
          _Apprentice – Owlpaw_  
**Applefur** – mottled reddish-brown she-cat  
          _Apprentice – Ivypaw_  
**Ratscar** – reddish brown tom with scars along his back  
**Kinkfur** – dark gray tabby she-cat with fur that sticks out at all angles  
**Crowfrost** – black and white tom with amber eyes

 **Apprentices**  
**Ivypaw**  – black and white tortoiseshell she-cat  
**Owlpaw** – pale gray-brown tabby tom

 **Queens**  
**Tawnypelt** \- large tabby tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Dawnkit - cream and ginger she-cat with green eyes, Flamekit - ginger tom with blue eyes, and Tigerkit - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
**Snowbird** \- pretty white she-cat. Expecting Smokefoot's kits

 **Elders**  
**Cedarheart** – dark gray tom with green eyes. Retired early due to injury/limp  
**Tallpoppy**  – old brown tabby queen

 

**WindClan**

**Leader** :  **Onestar**  – lean pale brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
Deputy:  **Ashfoot**  – gray she-cat with white paws  
Medicine Cat:  **Barkface** : short-tailed brown tom  
          _Apprentice: Kestrelpaw_

Warriors  
**Tornear** \- gray tabby tom with scarred ears  
          _Apprentice - Harepaw_  
**Crowfeather**  – lean dark gray tom with blue eyes  
          _Apprentice - Heatherpaw_  
**Gorsetail** \- gray and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
**Whitetail**  - white she-cat  
          _Apprentice: Breezepaw_  
**Nightcloud** – fluffy black she-cat with amber eyes  
**Leaftail** – dark ginger-brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
**Antpelt** – brown tom with one black ear and amber eyes

 **Apprentices**  
**Kestrelpaw**  – brownish-gray tom with white patches and amber eyes  
**Harepaw** – white and brown tabby tom with green eyes  
**Heatherpaw –** light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
**Breezepaw** – black tom with amber eyes

 **Queens**  
**Morningflower** – tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes. Stays to help other queens  
**Willowclaw** \- gray she-cat. Mother to Dewkit - a spotted gray tabby she-kit, and Emberkit - a gray tom with two black front paws

 **Elders**  
**Webfoot** \- Gray tabby tom

 

**RiverClan**

**Leader** :  **Mistystar**  – gray she-cat with blue eyes  
**Deputy** :  **Reedwhisker**  - black tom with gray eyes  
**Medicine Cat** :  **Mothwing** : beautiful dappled golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes  
          _Apprentice - Willowpaw_  
**Warriors**  
**Voletooth**  – small brown tabby tom  
          _Apprentice - Minnowpaw_  
**Mosspelt** \- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes  
          _Apprentice - Pebblepaw_  
**Beechfur –** pale brown tom with green eyes  
**Dawnflower** – pale gray she-cat with amber eyes  
**Rippletail –** dark gray tabby tom  
**Otterheart** – slim dark brown she-cat with matted fur

Apprentices  
**Willowpaw -** dark gray tabby she-cat with green eyes  
**Minnowpaw**  - dappled dark gray and white she-cat with amber eyes  
**Pebblepaw -** mottled pale gray tom with pale blue eyes

 **Queens**  
**Graymist** – pale gray tabby she-cat. Mother to Voletooth’s kits: Sneezekit – gray and white tom, and Mallowkit – pale brown tabby tom  
**Icewing** – white she-cat with blue eyes. Carrying Mintfur’s kits

 **Elders**  
**Heavystep** – thick gray tabby tom  
**Stonestream –** pale gray tom  
 

 **Cats outside of Clans**  
**Graystripe –** large long-furred dark gray tom with rounded ears  
**Millie –** small silver-brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes


	3. Prologue

            “The Moonpool is just up ahead Rowanclaw.”

            “That’s good to hear. I want to get back as soon as possible to check on Tawnypelt. Our kits will be born any day now.”

            Within the pale moonlight the figures of two cats could be seen as they made their way along the hillside. When they reached the top, the smaller tom’s eyes glowed seeing the familiar glistening pool of water. His companion’s eyes widened, marveling at the sight.

            “It’s beautiful” was all he could say. Pausing for a moment he glanced over at his friend. “It really is a sacred place, Littlecloud.”

            Littlecloud smiled with pride. “You couldn’t be more right, Rowanclaw.”

            The Shadowclan medicine cat nudged Rowanclaw with his tail, encouraging him to follow and get closer to the water’s edge. Rowanclaw could feel the weight in every paw step until he stood at the very edge. He glanced over at Littlecloud, silently asking what he was to do next.

            The small tabby held back a laugh. “Touch your nose to the pool of water and lay beside the pool. Then, just close your eyes,” he explained calmly.

            Rowanclaw nodded, laying himself down in front of the water. With a heavy breath, he closed his eyes and touched his nose to the water, feeling the cool sensation run up along his spine. His body begun to feel cold and heavy as he drifted off. His medicine cat simply watched, before looking up at the stars.

            Littlecloud felt his heart swell, remembering the time he brought Blackstar to the Moonstone. His mentor, Runningnose, had grown too old to make the journey, assigning Littlecloud to guide their new leader instead.

            _It feels like so long ago_

            Glancing back at Rowanclaw’s body, Littlecloud watched his stomach rise and fall with every breath. His heart ached, remembering Blackstar. His own body rising and falling with every choking breath, slowing down until finally stopping. Littlecloud painfully remembered collapsing in front of him, having failed to save the leader that had reformed their clan into one of strength and hope, rather than death and destruction.

            He felt a cool breeze along his fur and he looked up, only to see no stars in the sky. It was pure darkness. _I swore there were stars before…_

            Littlecloud felt the wind pick up, ruffling his back and causing his fur to stand on end. His body felt cold. But not just from the wind. It felt as if something dark was beside him. It was as if he were in danger. Littlecloud whipped around to face the Moonpool and saw its familiar reflective surface, clear as ever. It was so clear, he could see every individual tabby stripe along his body, and even the reflection of himself in his blue eyes alone.

            The chill ran throughout his body evermore, intensifying as Littlecloud laid down beside the pool, his eyes glued to his reflection. At that moment he began to notice the night sky’s own reflection. _There were stars_.

            Littlecloud watched as the stars in the pool began to spin and dwindle out until they accurately reflected the current state of the night sky. Still unable to move his eyes away from the pool, the small tabby tom heard a faint voice echo through his thoughts.

            _“Don’t run Littlecloud. Don’t give up hope. The night and stars are coming, but sacrifices must be made.”_

            The ShadowClan medicine cat trembled. _Runningnose? That’s your voice, right? Runningnose why are you talking to me in this form? Why can’t I see you? Runningnose?!_

            He felt his body spasm and his eyes blinked open. _What?_ _When did I fall asleep?_

            Standing up, Littlecloud drew a paw over his face and looked over to see Rowanclaw’s ginger pelt begin to rise. The ginger tom stood up and looked over at his medicine cat before smiling.

            The small tom felt his racing heart begin to calm itself. Rowanclaw seemed calm and in control with his face smiling softly. The reassurance it provided allowed Littlecloud to stand up, the quivering in his legs fading. He knew Runningnose’s words meant more, and he would have to interpret it to the best of his ability. This was a new era for their clan, but also a new era for all of the others as well.

            “Are you ready to return home, Rowanstar?"


	4. Chapter 1

            Sunlight filtered through the top of the nursery, cascading below onto Jaykit’s face. Birds fluttered outside singing their morning calls. The small gray tabby flattened his ears and groaned, turning over to hide his head under his mother’s dark ginger coat, only to find it not there.

            Jaykit sat up and pricked his ears. _Where was Squirrelflight? Not only that… Where’s Lionkit and Hollykit._

            “Good morning Jaykit” a familiar voice purred.

            Jaykit turned his head toward the voice and felt relieved knowing Ferncloud was there. “Good morning Ferncloud” he greeted. “Where are Hollykit and Lionkit. Normally they wait here for me”

            Ferncloud sat up and placed her tail along Jaykit’s back to guide him to the nursery’s entrance. “You slept in” she explained, stifling a small affectionate giggle. “This is what happens when you get up in the middle of the night to try and sneak out again”

            The gray tabby kit flattened his ears in embarrassment. “I’m six moons old you know. I’m not going to get much bigger at this point, so I’m basically the same size as an apprentice. It wasn’t _that_ big of a deal” he retorted.

            Feeling a sharp bat across his ears, he took back his words. “Sorry Ferncloud”

            The ThunderClan queen’s green eyes glared at him before she let out a soft exasperated sigh. “Icekit and Foxkit are out as well. Why don’t you all play together? Maybe you can show them some of the skills Brambleclaw has taught you”

            Jaykit felt a pang of sadness, though he wasn’t unfamiliar with the feeling when talking to Ferncloud. When he had asked Squirrelflight about it, she had explained that Ferncloud’s mate Dustpelt had been killed in the battle moons back.

_It must be hard raising Icekit and Foxkit without a father. I don’t know what Squirrelflight would do without Brambleclaw._

            The ThunderClan kit put a smile on for Ferncloud. That normally helped her feel better. “Yeah, I’ll show Icekit and Foxkit all I know!”

            He could feel a swell of happiness and appreciation from the gray she-cat. Her tail brushed against his backside to give him a light push outside, encouraging him to join in with his rambunctious siblings and her own excited kits. Turning around, Jaykit bounded out the nursery entrance, maneuvering through the familiar campsite towards the high-pitched mews of Foxkit.

            “There you are, sleepyhead. Even Lionkit woke up before you”

            “Hey! What’s that supposed to mean?”

            Jaykit felt a sense of ease wash over him being with Hollykit and Lionkit. He readied his legs and pounced forward, landing on Lionkit’s back and managing to push him down.

            “Hey, you’re getting better at the hunting crouch Brambleclaw showed us” Hollykit mewed, her voice carrying happiness seeing her brother succeed.

            Jaykit sat up and puffed out his chest with pride. Behind him, he heard Foxkit and Icekit approach. “Jaykit! Jaykit! Can you teach us that move?” exclaimed an excited Icekit.

            “Sure thing, you have to keep your body really low so your prey won’t see you.” He explained. “Like this”

            The small gray tabby lowered his haunches like he had done before.

            “Like this?” Icekit asked.

            Jaykit paused before feeling a thick furred pelt brush against his own, knowing right away it was Lionkit. “Almost Icekit. Your front is really low, but your back is a little too high, and your tail is waving in the air. You’ll scare away prey like that”

            “If her bright white pelt doesn’t scare them all away first” Foxkit sneered playfully.

            “That’s not nice Foxkit! I happen to like my white pelt!”

            The two siblings continued to argue, growing louder and louder with each insult. Hollykit padded forward ready to intervene before being stopped.

            “What are you guys doing?”

 _Mousepaw_.

Jaykit recognized the calm voice as the gray and white apprentice approached. “We just came back from hunting and saw you guys getting a bit rowdy over here. Are you all ok?”

“It’s just kits being kits” another voice spoke up, unamused by the antics occurring.

Jaykit felt the air of superiority surround him, making him want to ultimately choke with how pungent it was. “We’re almost apprentices Berrypaw” he heard Lionkit retort.

“Is that so, Lion _kit_ ” Berrypaw sneered.

“Hey now Berrypaw, can we not” Mousepaw chimed in, standing in front of his cream furred brother and making space between him and Lionkit.

It was crazy how different Berrypaw and Mousepaw were. Mousepaw was always so passive, calm, and mature. _Meanwhile, Berry-brain over there would have the title of kit for life if smarts were considered._

Hollykit stepped forward in front of Lionkit, puffing her fur out slightly and meeting Berrypaw’s amber gaze. “Berrypaw, an admirable warrior doesn’t chastise his clanmates, so I think you’re already a bit behind”

Berrypaw froze, seemingly wanting to retort back, but nothing came out. Giving an appreciative glance to Hollykit, Mousepaw eased the tension by turning to Icekit and Foxkit. “I saw you both were working on your hunting crouches. They didn’t look half bad”

Foxkit’s eyes glowed. “Really? Thanks, Mousepaw!” he beamed with delight.

He appreciated Mousepaw’s help handling the situation, yet Jaykit felt his pride fade away knowing he hadn’t been able to contribute at all. _Hollykit and Lionkit_ _spoke up right away. And Mousepaw managed to get Berrypaw to lay off._

“Jaykit?”

The gray tabby came to reality with a start, surprised by Mousepaw’s voice. “Yeah, Mousepaw?”

            “I asked are you excited to train alongside the other apprentices soon?” Mousepaw spoke again, his voice notably confused and bothered by Jaykit's previous silence.

            Jaykit smiled nervously while lashing his tail. “O-Of course! When I spar you, you’ll be surprised just how much I already know!”

            At that moment, Jaykit felt his spirit quiver. _Yeah, they’ll be really surprised if I even do well._

            Hollykit nudged him lightly before giving him a comforting lick behind the ear. Jaykit purred and smiled, appreciating his sister for looking out for him. He may not like to be babied, but Hollykit managed a good balance. He could hear Berrypaw and Mousepaw pad away, the cream-colored apprentice continuing on to his brother about his eventful patrol at the Shadowclan border

            Lionkit bounced over to join them, but his amber eyes flashed as he noticed the brown tabby she-cat across the clearing. “Look, Aunt Leafpool is out sorting herbs” he whispered excitedly.

            Tilting her head to the side with confusion, Hollykit narrowed her eyes. “And why is that so important?”

            “Maybe if we offer to help her find herbs, she’ll let us and we’ll get to go outside of camp” Lionkit explained to his sister, his tail flicking with anticipation.

            Jaykit felt a prick of excitement. He had gotten in trouble for trying to sneak out before, but this method at least seemed more honest. Hollykit seemed a bit hesitant. “I want to go out as much as you, but Aunt Leafpool isn’t a mouse-brain. It’d never work” she insisted.

            “What would never work?”

            The three kits were confronted by the medicine cat they had been speaking of. Her white paws held a bundle of herbs underneath where she stood, and her amber eyes were calm yet curious and compassionate.

            Lionkit smiled sheepishly, stepping back to allow Hollykit to be at the front of the trio. Hollykit flattened her ears, giving her brother a sharp glare. Grimacing she turned back to the ThunderClan medicine cat. “Well… we were talking about helping you out with your herbs”

            Jaykit stifled a laugh. _Hollykit didn’t tell the whole truth. Smart._

            As if Starclan had appeared right before her, Leafpool’s amber eyes lit up with excitement. “You wanted to help me with herbs, Lionkit? Were you interested in learning more about them? I can always show you, it’s really quite fascinating. There’s so many ways to use Chervil that-”

            _And there she goes…_

            The three siblings all smiled admiringly at Leafpool. She really loved being a medicine cat, and even if they weren’t as invested, hearing her talk with so much passion was hard not to enjoy.

            Jaykit piped up. “Chervil can be used for bellyaches, infected wounds, _and_ kitting, right Leafpool?”

            Her attention shifted from Lionkit to Jaykit, her face beamed with pride. “Yes, Jaykit very good! It’s good to know you little ones listen to me when I ramble on to you”. Her amber eyes glimmered with love for the kits, and they returned her affections. Leafpool was like a second mom to them. She always stopped by to check on them and Squirrelflight.

            _It’s good to have such a good relationship with the clan medicine cat. She plays an important role in our clan, and we’ll rely on her even more in the future_

            Thinking of the future, Jaykit winced. He could feel the excitement practically radiating off Lionkit and Hollykit, and yet he could not help but consider how he fit in all of this. While being a warrior was always what he wanted to be, battling alongside his siblings, hunting, and being just like his father, Jaykit felt as if there was a shallowness to his desires.

            Considering his own siblings, Jaykit thought of what he had heard them say before. Hollykit wanted to be like their parents. She wanted to be strong, respected, and most importantly, excel. Out of all of them, Hollykit was always the cleverest. She was mature, and mastered the hunting crouch Brambleclaw had taught them in only a matter of days. Everyone knew she would be a fantastic warrior, and Jaykit knew her heart was set on it.

            Lionkit was a fighter and had the size to show it. At just four moons old, Lionkit was the same size as Berrypaw, and he had only gotten larger. He was naturally built to be a fighter, and his competitive nature only strengthened that resolve

            _He’s also made the nursery cramped._

            Returning to his own thoughts, Jaykit wondered what he wanted to be. What did he want to grow up to be? He thought for a moment before grimacing and feeling a slight pang in his chest.

            “Jaykit? What are you doing?”

            Turning towards Hollykit, Jaykit put up a forced smile. “Just thinking”


	5. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riverclan perspective for this chapter. Time to introduce Minnowpaw, Pebblepaw, and Willowpaw. I wanted to place this note her to clarify the family situation.
> 
> Minnowpaw and Pebblepaw are littermates and the children of Dawnflower and Reedwhisker. Willowpaw is their sister, as she is the child of Mosspelt and Reedwhisker. Willowpaw's parents' relationship was shortlived, while Reedwhisker is currently still mates with Dawnflower.
> 
> That's all you need to know about it. The dynamics from that will be revealed more as you read. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

             

* * *

 

             The lake glistened in the damp morning light and the RiverClan apprentice yawned as her mentor guided her towards the tall grass that sprouted from the shallow waters. She had trouble keeping her amber eyes opened and for a moment her vision turned black.

            “Minnowpaw!”

            Jolting awake, the dark gray and white she-cat locked eyes with the brown tabby in front of her. “Y-Yes Voletooth?” she choked out, feeling her ears go hot with embarrassment.

            Voletooth narrowed his eyes. His tail lashed back and forth with annoyance before turning to look forward again. He lowered his body to be close to the ground, encouraging Minnowpaw to follow suit. His amber eyes were locked onto a small brown rodent that seemed to be sniffing around in the tall grass.

            _A water vole!_

            Minnowpaw lowered her own body, keeping her tail low to the ground and making sure her body stayed perfectly still as to not alert their target. She noticed Voletooth flick his tail tip; a signal for her to proceed with the hunt on her own. Minnowpaw took a quick breath before locking her sights on the water vole. This would be difficult considering the tall grass would rustle as soon as she made a move, so she knew she would have to be quick.

            She allowed the rodent to creep slightly closer, still seemingly unaware of her presence as it moved through the shallow water. At that moment Minnowpaw sprang forward, landing with a splash as the water temporarily blocked her vision. The small spatters of water following her landing alerted to the water vole attempting to get away. She let out a hiss of frustration. Instinctively, Minnowpaw lunged towards the direction of the noise, managing to set her sights on the brown rodent.

            _Think. Think. Think!_

            Minnowpaw thought back to just a few moments ago. _It’s worth a try._ She sharply turned her body in order to shift her direction, causing a splash of water to fly towards the vole, frightening it and changing its direction. Just as the vole slowed, Minnowpaw sprang forward to successfully land a killing bite.

            The RiverClan apprentice breathed heavily, bending down to pick up her catch and showing it to her mentor pridefully. Voletooth didn’t seem all that impressed. “Your catch was messy”

            Minnowpaw flattened her ears, dropping her catch on the ground. “At least I caught it! That was a difficult hunting situation you know. I say the outcome wasn’t too bad”. She huffed and began to bury the vole for later, only to notice her dirty drenched pelt. Her once white fur was now a pale brown, and practically dragged on the grassy terrain below her with how much it drooped. Minnowpaw felt her pelt grow hot with embarrassment.

            Voletooth padded forward so that he stood in front of Minnowpaw. “You’re thinking about Dawnflower aren’t you?”

            She winced. She couldn’t bear to meet his eyes. Her pelt was now the last thing on her mind as she finally nodded.

            Her mentor sighed before placing his muzzle on top of her head. “She’s a strong warrior. You know that better than anyone” he spoke gently. Minnowpaw met his gaze, his amber eyes warm and reassuring. She felt a sense of ease hearing his words before nodding. “I know”

            “You did a good job today” Voletooth assured her. “But you were off because you’ve been staying up pacing outside of the medicine cat den and bothering Mothwing and Willowpaw while they work”

            Minnowpaw raised her head. “I’m sorry. It’s just frustrating. Others have recovered, but then others have died. Dapplepaw was really strong and everyone always talked about how she’d recover, but then-”

            “Stop that” Voletooth hissed. His fur bristled before he sighed with exasperation. “Have faith in StarClan Minnowpaw. Have faith in Mothwing, and have faith in your sister”

            Minnowpaw looked away. She had been bothering Willowpaw a lot, and her frustrations with Dawnflower’s condition caused her fur to bristle. “Will Willowpaw help my mother?” she mumbled.

            “You know Willowpaw better than anyone,” he sat up to pick up his catch from earlier. “so, you know that answer”. That’s all her mentor needed to say for the weight in Minnowpaw’s chest to lift. Voletooth turned to look over at his apprentice and smiled. “Now, why don’t we return back to camp”

 

 

            Minnowpaw pressed herself through the thick reeds into RiverClan camp. Faint sounds of coughing floated through the air, and the camp carried a dreary environment. The amber-eyed she-cat glanced around, wincing hearing the cries of Graymist.

            “Please let me see Sneezekit” she begged to RiverClan’s golden-furred medicine cat.

            “I’m sorry Graymist, but I cannot risk Sneezekit getting you sick. You may feed him briefly but that is all I can allow. If you get sick, what will happen to Mallowkit?” Mothwing’s voice was firm, yet gentle and understanding.

            The gray tabby queen flattened her ears before whimpering. “You’re right” she murmured before calling into the den behind Mothwing. “Be strong Sneezekit. I will be right here for you when you get better my little one”.

            Minnowpaw felt for the queen. She couldn’t imagine the fear she was experiencing knowing her kit was sick with greencough. His chances were low, especially for such a young kit. She padded towards the medicine den, giving a dip of her head to Mothwing. The medicine cat smiled knowingly and gave a brief nod, giving Minnowpaw permission to go inside.

            As she entered, Minnowpaw recognized the figures of her clanmates. Young Sneezekit, as well as the elder Stonestream, lay asleep, their breathing raspy. However, Minnowpaw’s eyes were fixed on the pale gray figure towards the back of the den. She carefully padded through the den, cautious as to not step on her other clanmates, before settling herself in front of Dawnflower.

            Her golden eyes blinked open, narrowing slightly before softening seeing it was her daughter. Minnowpaw allowed a pained smile. “Dawnflower, I brought you a water vole. I caught it while out hunting with Voletooth” she murmured.

            Her mother sniffed the prey and laid back down. “Thank you Minnowpaw. I’ll eat later”

            Minnowpaw winced. “Y-You should eat. You have to keep your strength up. I think it’ll really help and I wan-”

            “Thank you Minnowpaw” Dawnflower forced a smile, her voice harsher. Her eyes softened, a hint of guilt in them before she laid back down. Minnowpaw felt her heart clench before turning and leaving the medicine cat den in a rush. As she kept her head down, she ran into the body of one of her clanmates and doubled back in response. Her gaze met a familiar one and she felt a sense of ease wash over her.

            “Pebblepaw! How was your patrol? Mosspelt woke you before dawn even, right? That must have been just so fun” she snickered.

            “I’ll have you know it was. At least _I’m_ not the one who drenched their pelt in muddy water” he retorted back, a playful grin on his face. Minnowpaw felt her pelt grow hot again. _I forgot to clean myself off before I saw Dawnflower. No wonder she wanted me to leave. I’m such a mouse-brain!_

            Pebblepaw narrowed his eyes and looked behind her towards the medicine cat den she had come from. “You saw Dawnflower? How’s she doing?” he asked. His pale blue eyes grew wide with concern.

            Minnowpaw grimaced. “Well her voice was sounding better, but she wouldn’t eat my freshkill. She also didn’t seem to want to see me” she muttered, looking down at her paws.

            “Maybe she ate earlier. Don’t overthink it Minnowpaw” he assured her. The RiverClan she-cat appreciated having Pebblepaw to raise her spirits, but it only did so much. Pebblepaw wasn’t in the same situation she was.

            The pale gray tom glanced around before turning to face his sister again. “Have you seen Willowpaw?” he finally asked. “I didn’t see her when I left this morning and just assumed she was asleep, but I’m surprised she isn’t with Mothwing helping the sick cats”

            Eyes widening with surprise, Minnowpaw’s fur bristled. “She hasn’t been helping Dawnflower all day?! Where is she?” she exclaimed, stomping past Pebblepaw to sniff around camp. She knew she had not seen Willowpaw in the medicine cat den, and there was no trace of her scent in camp. Pebblepaw was right. She trudged outside of the camp, sniffing in the taller grass and regular herb stops. No Willowpaw.

            Before she could do anything more, the feeling of her brother’s pelt pressed against her side. “Take a deep breath. Don’t start getting upset with Willowpaw when you have no idea what she’s doing” he hissed under his breath, turning around so he was now in front of Minnowpaw and locking eyes with her.

            _Why is he always right? It’s so annoying!_

            She sighed. “I’m sorry… I just don’t want Dawnflower to die when” she choked a bit, feeling the pressure build up in her throat as the emotions seemed to whirl inside her. “when I know she hasn’t forgiven me yet”

            Pebblepaw’s eyes immediately softened. “Minnowpaw…”

            The gray and white she-cat felt almost immediate regret from her words and looked away, burning hot with shame. “Sh-She blames me for what happened on the journey. You know that. You tell me that she doesn’t but you’ve seen her hesitance with me”

            Her brother couldn’t say anything. His expression looked pained as if there was nothing he could do to ease his sister’s worries. The images of the murky water were ingrained into his memory, and it was something he could never forget as well. But he loved Minnowpaw, and he knew deep down that Dawnflower loved her too. He glanced around and took note of their surroundings outside of camp. “Let’s go talk somewhere else ok. We’re still close to camp and I know you don’t want everyone seeing you like this”

            Minnowpaw winced before nodding. She followed Pebblepaw to the stream. The water rippled down the current, washing a sense of peace over Minnowpaw. She loved everything about the water and gave Pebblepaw a knowing glance. “You sure know how to cheer me up” she chirped at him, flicking her long tail across his back playfully.

            Pebblepaw rolled his eyes. “I try”

            The sound of rustling grass broke their moment. They weren’t close to the ShadowClan border so it likely wasn’t an enemy, but they were just apprentices. It would not be good to be caught outside alone without Voletooth or Mosspelt’s permission. Knowing this, the two gray-furred siblings made a quick dash into the tall grass, lowering their haunches and watching for who was coming.

            Stepping out from the thin bushes was the familiar dark gray pelt of their sister. _Willowpaw!_ Minnowpaw watched her sister calmly pad towards the direction of camp. Her pelt seemed more matted than usual, and notably, there were leaves and mud stuck inside her long plumy tail. However, Minnowpaw’s eyes were glued to what Willowpaw was carrying instead.

            _Catmint!_

            She scrambled out of their hiding spot, bounding to Willowpaw’s side and pressing her nose to hers. “Willowpaw! That’s it right! I recognize it from when I’d come to see you in the medicine cat den! That’s Catmint, right? Right?” Her tail couldn’t but lash with excitement.

            Willowpaw yelped seeing her sister before her green eyes softened. “Y-Yes, it is. How long have you been watching me?” she asked suspiciously.

            “I’m here as well” Pebblepaw called out, his head just sticking out from the bush.

            The medicine cat apprentice laughed nervously. Minnowpaw padded forward to sniff at the catmint. “Where did you find this? I thought TwolegPlace was all out and that’s why you and Mothwing were struggling?”

            Willowpaw flattened her ears. “Ok, please keep this between us,” She padded closer so that her, Minnowpaw, and Pebblepaw were huddled together. “I went over the ShadowClan border” she admitted.

            Pebblepaw bristled. “You what?!”

            “You could’ve been attacked by a ShadowClan warrior!” exclaimed Minnowpaw, her eyes wide with concern. “Why would you not bring a warrior with you?!”

            “Calm down,” Willowpaw breathed. Her siblings hesitantly let their pelts lie flat and allowed the medicine cat to speak. “I had Mothwing’s permission. We had a theory that there may be more Catmint on the ShadowClan side of TwolegPlace. Littlecloud gave us permission to check it out and he’ll cover for us” she assured them before her green eyes hardened.

            “Now please, don’t tell anyone in the clan. Mothwing thinks Mistystar wouldn’t be happy with us working with Littlecloud after the battle”

            Pebblepaw and Minnowpaw paused before nodding. Willowpaw had a point. The medicine cat smiled with appreciation before facing Minnowpaw. “I couldn’t let anything bad happen to my clanmates” she murmured.

            Minnowpaw’s amber eyes flashed knowingly. She immediately felt guilt gnaw at her side for her emotions from earlier. _She knew. She took this risk herself. Mothwing could have gone, but no, Willowpaw did_ …

            Pebblepaw smiled at his sisters before waving his tail. “We promise we won’t say anything, Willowpaw” he assured her. “Now let’s get back to camp. The clan needs this”

            The two she-cats nodded. Padding alongside each other, the siblings returned to camp.


	6. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know you're probably wondering when things are going to begin to happen, but I'm doing brief snapshots of the clans and characters before the ball really gets rolling. Thank you for your support!

* * *

 

            “Dad! Dad! Can we pick Crowpaw’s warrior name?”

            Tigerkit bounced excitedly at Rowanstar’s paws, his amber eyes gleaming with excitement as he followed him towards the High Branch. Twirling beneath the ShadowClan leader’s paws were also his other two kits, Dawnkit and Flamekit.

            “His name should be Crowfood since he has such a bitter attitude!”

            “Dawnkit that’s not very nice” whined Flamekit before turning to look back at Rowanstar. “What about Crowsong? That sounds good!”

            Rowanstar’s eyes shined with love for his kits and he laughed softly. “You little ones have some great suggestions, but please understand that choosing a warrior name is not so simple”. Tigerkit’s eyes widened. They were about to hear the secret of warrior names!

            The three kits seemed to straighten up and sit together patiently in almost an instant, their faces full of expectation. Rowanstar sat down and gazed over them. “A warrior name is a great honor to be bestowed. It’s a symbol of you completing your training and earning a name unique to you”. The ginger tom turned to nod to Dawnkit.

            “Dawnkit, there have been other kits named Dawnkit before. You will all have the name Dawnpaw, but when you become a warrior, your names are likely to not be the same”. He flicked his tail on her nose and she laughed. “There could be Dawncloud, Dawnwing, and many more”. He looked to Tigerkit and Flamekit this time. “A warrior name represents the strengths you bring to the clan. In that respect, a name should be both respectable and fitting of the beholder”

_Dad makes a warrior name sound really deep. I wonder what my name will be one day_

            Tigerkit blinked as he saw Rowanstar stand up. “Now, I have to go grant Crowpaw a name I believe he has earned”. The brown tabby kit watched their father make his way towards the tree before bounding up and padding onto the branch that hung above his den. “All cats old enough to catch their own prey, join me beneath the High Branch for a clan meeting”

            The three kits excitedly bounded forward before a tabby striped tail blocked their path. “You heard Rowanstar. All cats old enough to catch _their own_ prey”

            Dawnkit huffed, meeting the green eyes of Tawnypelt. “But mom can’t we at least watch? We weren’t big enough to even see Toadfoot and Applefur’s ceremony last time” she complained, stomping her paws on the ground.

            The tortoiseshell queen narrowed her eyes. “Don’t talk to me with that tone young lady”

            Flattening her ears, Dawnkit looked to the ground. “Sorry… May we please watch?”

            Flamekit and Tigerkit padded forward to sit beside their sister and nod with agreement. “Please mom” Flamekit mewed, his blue eyes wide. The queen’s eyes wavered before sighing. “Alright fine, but you sit in the back with me and you don’t speak. I don’t want you little troublemakers interrupting the ceremony” she purred playfully, nuzzling Flamekit’s head.

            Tigerkit beamed before dashing towards the entrance of the nursery. He sat quietly, keeping his tail wrapped around his paws. His fur rose with excitement as he watched his clanmates gather. Dawnkit and Flamekit weren’t far behind as they settled beside him. Tawnypelt calmly padded over to sit behind her kits, a soft and proud smile on her face as her gaze shifted from them to Rowanstar. Even after all this time, her face was full of love for the ginger tom.

            Standing below the High Branch was Crowpaw. Despite it being his warrior ceremony, his face still seemed calm, almost somewhat blank. Tigerkit couldn’t help but feel surprised. _How could someone not be excited about their warrior ceremony?_

            The tabby kit turned to see Dawnkit’s eyes were also on Crowpaw. “He always acts like the best catch in the fresh-kill pile. What’s so great about him?” she retorted. The cream furred she-kit was cut off by Tawnypelt flicking her with her tail, reminding her to be quiet.

            Tigerkit reluctantly agreed with his sister. Crowpaw’s icy blue gaze didn’t show any emotion. If he felt anything, he didn’t show it. _Maybe being dad’s apprentice got to his head…_

            “My clanmates, today we are gathered to welcome a new warrior to our clan” Rowanstar began, turning to look at Crowpaw. “Crowpaw, please step forward”

            Raising his head and moving to the appropriate spot, the black and white apprentice met his mentor’s gaze, almost as if they were equals. Tigerkit’s eyes glimmered, recognizing not just admiration in Rowanstar’s eyes, but also respect.

            “I, Rowanstar, leader of ShadowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn”. The ginger tom took a deep breath before continuing forward. He was still getting use to this.

            “Crowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life”

            “I do” Crowpaw spoke, voice flat but confident. Tigerkit felt a chill run up his back.

            Rowanstar smiled. “Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Crowpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Crowfrost. StarClan honors your Independence and Resilience, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan”

            “Crowfrost! Crowfrost!” The clan called the new warrior’s name. He straightened himself and stood tall. He touched his nose to Rowanstar’s before returning to the crowd below and greeting his clanmates, all of them using his new name with excitement.

            “Crowfrost is a cool name! It sounds like he’s cold and quiet, but still strong and sharp” Flamekit mewed with delight.

            Dawnkit stuck out her tongue. “I still think Crowfood would’ve been better”

            Tigerkit looked up at Tawnypelt. “Hey mom, why was Crowpa- I mean Crowfrost so calm and stoic. Aren’t most cats excited by their warrior ceremony?”

            Thinking for a moment, Tanwypelt sighed. “Well, every cat is different, and Crowfrost chooses to carry himself in a more closed off manner. He also was likely trying to be a good example as a reflection of Rowanstar”

            “Why would he need to do that?” Flamekit asked.

            She laughed softly. “Crowfrost has been Rowanstar’s apprentice before you little ones were even born” She suddenly froze and looked away, almost as if she remembered something that occurred in the past. “Rowanstar put his all into training Crowpaw once he was given the chance. He made sure Crowpaw was an excellent warrior, and Crowpaw knew how much Rowanstar cared for his training” she explained. “A mentor and their apprentice can develop a very close relationship”

            Flamekit’s eyes seemed to glimmer when Tawnypelt mentioned that before he glanced towards the den across camp. Dawnkit and Tigerkit looked at each other, eyes excited at the prospect of learning from one of their clanmates.

            Their mother purred before nuzzling each of their heads and sweeping them back towards the nursery. “The clan is celebrating Crowfrost, and he will have to serve his vigil tonight. Let’s not disturb him”

            Dawnkit pouted once more before deciding it wasn’t worth it and listening to Tawnypelt. Tigerkit watched Flamekit and Dawnkit follow. He took one last final look at Crowfrost and Rowanstar, before returning to their nest in the nursery.


	7. Chapter 4

              The pale moonlight reflected off of Harepaw’s brown and white fur as he padded along the moor. Grass brushed against his paws with every step, tickling them lightly and causing slight annoyance. This coupled with the black tom beside him caused the Windclan apprentice to instinctively flatten his ears.

              “Are we there yet?” came a retort, causing Harepaw to narrow his eyes at his companion.

              “Not yet Breezepaw” replied a similar retort, this time from the black tom ahead of them.

              Harepaw sighed, his fur rising. He felt a tail run along his back and turned to meet the soft amber gaze of his brother, Kestrelpaw. He took a deep breath before letting his fur lie flat again, giving Kestrelpaw a reassuring nod. The medicine cat apprentice smiled and looked ahead. “I’ve been to the Moonpool with Barkface before Breezepaw.  It’s not too much farther ahead”

              The black apprentice smiled excitedly. “Really? What’s it like Kestrelpaw?”

              Before he could speak, another fellow apprentice chimed in. “Oh, Kestrelpaw told me it’s really pretty and glows with the moonlight”

              “Heatherpaw, how many times do I have to remind you to not interrupt others” the white warrior leading their group hissed sharply.

              Heatherpaw lowered her head, her ears growing hot. “Sorry Whitetail” she called out before going silent. Harepaw felt his fur begin to rise already. _Why did dad think it was a good idea to send this group to the Moonpool?_

              The brown and white apprentice was traveling alongside his two siblings, Heatherpaw and Kestrelpaw. While originally it was supposed to be a special event for them from their father, Onestar, the new apprentice, Breezepaw, seemed eager to come along and pointed out the clear favoritism at play. So now, Breezepaw was with them, and Crowfeather was sent as another escort for the apprentices alongside their mother, Whitetail. It was… quite the exciting group.

              Heatherpaw’s eyes drifted awkwardly between Harepaw and Breezepaw before chiming in again. “So, who are you hoping to speak to at the Moonpool?” she purred. As her blue eyes brightened with wonder and excitement, Breezepaw puffed out his chest fur pridefully.

              “I’d like to speak to Deadfoot. He was Windclan’s deputy during the great battle of Bloodclan, and he’s also my kin” the black furred apprentice announced. Harepaw’s whiskers twitched with amusement. “Yeah, maybe he’ll tell you to lay off the mouse. It’s going to your head” he muttered.

              Breezepaw bristled. “What’s that suppose to mean?” he challenged Harepaw, baring his teeth and lashing his tail. Harepaw glared, only to have his view of Breezepaw blocked by his sister. She grinned sheepishly before turning to Breezepaw. “I’d like to see Heatherstar! She was a strong and talented leader of Windclan. She demonstrates just how amazing she-cats can be too! We even share the same prefix” she insisted with delight. Her paws tapped back and forth on the ground in excitement. Harepaw noticed Breezepaw’s fur fall flat, as well as his amber eyes soften as he listened to Heatherpaw. With a roll of his eyes, Harepaw spoke next.

              “I’d like to talk with Tallstar. He was leader before dad and was respected for being wise, strong, and understanding towards outsiders”. He paused before looking at Whitetail. “He also had the courage to do what he believed was right for his clan. Choosing dad as leader while on his last breath, that must have taken a lot of bravery”

              Whitetail gave her son a thankful smile before nodding silently. Kestrelpaw stood beside his brother before nudging himself forward with a small grin. “Mine isn’t as thought out as yours. I’d like to speak with Moth Flight. Legends say she was the cat who discovered the Moonstone back in the forest territories” he purred with delight.

              “Those all sound lovely. But you four should focus on keeping up, or else we’ll never get to the Moonpool” retorted Crowfeather, lashing his tail for the apprentices to pick up the pace. Breezepaw huffed and the group returned to a droning silence.

 

              As Harepaw dragged his paws forward, he felt the air begin to grow cold. Looking forward he noticed Crowfeather and Whitetail had stopped and were staring over the moor. He cautiously padded forward to stand beside his mother before halting almost immediately in awe. _Is that…?_

              “The Moonpool” Kestrelpaw spoke almost breathlessly. Despite having been here before, the sight of the sparkling clear water made the medicine cat apprentice stop and admire it for a bit every time. Heatherpaw and Breezepaw bounded forward to see the pool for themselves. Their eyes sparkled with wonder.

              The mesmerizing scene was broken by the flick of Crowfeather’s tail in front of their gaze, his blue eyes flashing with annoyance. He continued walking towards the pool, while Whitetail turned to give her children a small yet comforting smile. “Come on now all of you” she purred.

              As the four apprentices stood before the Moonpool, the very place their connection with StarClan was strongest, Harepaw felt a lump growing in his throat out of sheer nervousness. _What is going to happen? What are we supposed to do even?_

              He felt a wave of relief when Kestrelpaw gave a slight nod of understanding. "You just need to lie down and touch your nose to the water." 

              Nodding his head, Harepaw turned back to the pool and stooped over it so he could see his reflection. His bright, green eyes stared back at him, as round and bright as the moon for which this pool was named. Slowly, Harepaw let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and lowered himself to the ground. The water felt sharp and cold against his nose, and he had to stifle the urge to recoil.

              The water somehow seemed to get colder with each passing second, and Harepaw shivered slightly. The sensation of the cold against his nose seemed... sluggish, somehow. The cold slowly spread throughout his face and down his spine, like rain streaking down his back. It sent every hair on end, and every nerve numb.

              Eventually, the discomfort became too great, and Harepaw tried to pull back but was surprised to find that he, in fact, couldn't. His body had become more than numb. Sensation dulled, and then, like a feeble flame, it went out completely. 

              That was, until it came roaring back to life.

              Harepaw gasped and opened his eyes. He was no longer crouched beside the Moonpool, but standing in a silver field. The grass beneath his feet was cool, yet pleasant to the touch, and when he gingerly lifted his paw, not a single blade beneath it looked broken or bent. The faint breeze against his pelt was cool and comforting, not too cold. It was a perfect feeling. When he took in a deep, filling breath, his lungs filled with sweet, clean air.  _So, this is StarClan._

              "Hello Harepaw"a voice greeted.

              Harepaw whipped his head around, his eyes landing on a mottled brown tom whose amber eyes almost glowed in the pale blue light of the forest. He gulped, feeling an overwhelming pressure in the pit of his chest. The Starclan tom padded toward Harepaw. He felt a feeling of almost remorse and pity staring at the strange cat, yet he did not know why. He had never seen this cat before.

              "You're wondering who I am" the tom finally spoke again. Harepaw almost choked on his breath before nodding.

              The mottled brown tom smiled, his amber eyes softening. "You never met me, but you've likely heard of me. My name is Mudclaw"

              Harepaw froze.  _This was the tom who tried to overthrow dad as deputy when Tallstar changed his mind. This cat divided Windclan and caused distrust among clanmates even. And yet he's here talking to me?_  Harepaw came back to his senses when Mudclaw began walking toward him. Fearfully Harepaw took a step back, but stopped upon seeing the sorrow in Mudclaw's eyes.

              "I'm not here to harm you but rather.... to say I'm sorry. Your father, Onestar... he was a great warrior and will be a greater leader I'm sure..." Mudclaw rasped, his amber eyes seeming to be cloudy. Harepaw blinked, caught off guard by the words of the former Windclan deputy. 

              Mudclaw smiled. "Harepaw, you are going to grow into a fine warrior. Tell Onestar I'm very sorry..." he said, meeting Harepaw's green gaze. Harepaw felt his hair finally rest and he revealed a small smile. "I-I will. I'm sorry for being scared, but... why did you do what you did?" he finally asked.

              Mudclaw's eyes blazed. "I was angry. I thought that power was supposed to be mine and I worked hard believing it was my right to lead one day. When it was taken away, I felt cheated..." Mudclaw paused, before shaking his head, a sudden calmness taking over his presence. "But I forgot what was most important, and that was my clan. I put that in jeopardy, and I regret that". 

              Opening his eyes again, Mudclaw looked into Harepaw's eyes, amber meeting green. "Harepaw, don't make my mistake before it's too late" he finally said. Harepaw froze, feeling a gust of wind almost pushing himself away from Mudclaw. _What do you mean?!_ He wanted to cry out, but he couldn't speak or move as his vision faded to black.

              The moonlight danced across his pelt as he slowly felt his senses returning to him. He blinked slowly before pushing himself up and stretching his back with a satisfying feeling.

              “Harepaw” His ears twitched hearing the strained voice of his brother. Harepaw turned to look where his brother had been sleeping to see him curled up in a tight ball. His amber eyes were wide, but his fur bristled with tension. Without hesitation, Harepaw briskly made his way to Kestrelpaw’s side and began to lick his ear comfortingly. “What’s going on? What’s wrong?” he asked, a sense of protectiveness radiating off him. _Did Kestrelpaw get attacked while we were asleep?_

              Kestrelpaw flattened his ears and Harepaw stopped. Eyes full of concern, Harepaw glanced around the area. Heatherpae, Breezepaw, Crowfeather, and Whitetail were still asleep. He turned back, his attention focused on Kestrelpaw. The WindClan medicine cat apprentice trembled. “Harepaw, StarClan they-they said…”. His voice was coming out in choked, trembling whispers. Harepaw let his tail rest on Kestrelpaw’s back and patiently waited, allowing his brother to calm down at his own pace.

              “Hey, it’s ok. Take your time” he assured.

              Kestrelpaw gazed at Harepaw, his breathing beginning to slow. He pulled his spotted tail closer to his chest and gulped before beginning to speak again. “Something beyond even StarClan’s control has come” His eyes flashed before sitting up. “I saw a cat. She was huge, and her paws were as big as a badger’s” he explained breathlessly. “Her eyes were glazed over, and suddenly my vision faded to something else. I was sitting in front of a brown colored tom, and he told me to not make his mistake and- “

              Harepaw could see Kestrelpaw getting frantic again and pressed against his brother comfortingly. “Hey, hey it’ll be alright. You’re a medicine cat. You can handle this, I know you can. Just breathe, and tell Barkface all about it when we get back. Maybe he can guide you through this”

              Kestrelpaw’s amber eyes widened before nodding. “Ok.” he agreed. The sounds of the others stirring caused the two brothers to turn around with alarm. Kestrelpaw exchanged a final glance with Harepaw, a look of concern still in his gaze. Harepaw flashed a small smile and a nod. _Don’t worry. I won’t mention anything_

              As Heatherpaw sat up, she rubbed her brown paw over her face and blinked, taking in her surroundings. She saw her brothers and smiled with excitement. She pranced over, tail lashing back and worth with an inability to keep still. “That was amazing. I have to tell you guys all about this. So, like” She was cut off by the yawn of Whitetail as she padded over to her children and touched her nose to Heatherpaw’s. “Your dreams are your own Heatherpaw. That was a special message sent to you. Cherish that” she purred.

              Harepaw stiffened. Luckily no one noticed as Breezepaw and Crowfeather joined the family. Breezepaw’s eyes were turned away from the others, causing Harepaw to twitch his nose with curiosity. _Normally he’s a loudmouth who won’t shut up. What’s gotten into him?_

              Crowfeather’s blue gaze seemed calmer as he looked over all of them. “I hope you all understand the blessing you have received through this experience” he began. “I hope all of you take something out of your encounters”. The group of WindClan cats cleaned their pelts before beginning their trek across the moorland again. Harepaw padded alongside his siblings, with Whitetail leading the group. Crowfeather padded alongside Breezepaw towards the back, the two engaging in a rather tame conversation.

              In his own thoughts, Harepaw’s mind continued to drift to his own dream and what Kestrelpaw had told him. He had never seen his brother quite as shaken. The brown and white apprentice peered at the medicine cat beside him, studying his face with curiosity. He seemed to be just as checked out as Harepaw himself had just been. With a breath, Harepaw retrieved his own thoughts before freezing.

              He opened his mouth wider to scent the air, his tail lashing back and forth to feel the direction of the wind. His green eyes widened and his fur rose in an instant. Before he could even speak, he heard Whitetail’s yowl.

_Fox!_


	8. Chapter 5

              The day had begun to fade into night as Lionkit paced the camp below. His amber eyes kept glancing toward Firestar’s den, anticipation glowing from his pupils. His tail twitched anxiously before he felt a paw step sharply upon it.

              “Glaring at his den won’t make it come any faster” Hollykit hissed before removing her paw from her brother’s tail. “We have to be patient”

              “Listen, I get it’s been a busy day, but the sun has almost set. Dad said our ceremony would be today, and it’s almost over” the golden tabby whined. He turned expectantly to Jaykit. “Don’t you want to finally get out of camp without getting bat over the head by Mom?”

              Jaykit paused and flattened his ears. Before he could answer, the familiar shape of the ThunderClan leader emerged, causing Lionkit’s fur to fluff with a mix of anticipation and excitement. Even Hollykit rose to her feet and gave her black fur a quick lick.

              Brambleclaw eagerly greeted Firestar. Lionkit observed as they exchanged words, noting his father’s tail lashing with impatience as well. Firestar smiled as he padded past his deputy, his tail brushing against the tabby’s tom side. Lionkit couldn’t help but feel a sense of appreciation, not to mention admiration for his father. He couldn’t imagine how much a warrior needed to prove in order to be chosen as the clan’s sole deputy. As pride swept through his body, he felt Jaykit nudge his side.

              “You’ve got that weird look on your face again” the gray tabby grumbled. Lionkit’s eyes stayed fixated on Firestar. Every paw step, every leap, Lionkit couldn’t look away as the ginger tom reached his place atop the Highledge. The pale purple light made his fiery pelt look almost pink, and his green eyes gazed over his clan with a glow of protectiveness. Lionkit couldn’t help but be in awe that he was kin with such a cat.

              “All cats old enough to catch their own prey, join me beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting”

              As the words rang out through the air, Lionkit felt his fur rise. He watched as Whitewing padded forward to sit beside Brightheart and Cloudtail at the edge of camp. The white-furred she-cat licked her mother’s ear before turning to look up at Firestar.

              All of a sudden, Lionkit felt a large plumy tail wrap around his body and pull him back. The familiar feeling of his mother’s tongue against his golden pelt caused Lionkit’s racing heartbeat to slow. He turned to see Squirrelflight furiously cleaning his naturally fluffy pelt. Every lick seemed to be pointless as his fur maintained its tangled state.

              “Honestly Lionkit, I’ll never understand where you got your fur coat from.” she huffed. “Not even Brambleclaw’s fur is this bad”. Squirrelfight eventually let Lionkit go before grasping Hollykit’s scruff and beginning to clean her daughter’s pelt.

              Jaykit padded to stand beside Lionkit, his pelt already clean. More and more cats continued to gather within the clearing. As Hollykit sat beside her brothers, she and Lionkit watched as Leafpool emerged from her den. The brown tabby joyfully greeted Brambleclaw as the medicine cat and deputy touched noses. The two both gazed over at Squirrelflight and the kits. In response, Lionkit puffed out his chest to make himself look like the big strong apprentice he was soon to be.

              A hush seemed to come over the clan as all eyes laid on Firestar. The ginger tom took a breath before returning their admiring gaze. “My clanmates, while you all know that there is a ceremony that is to take place today, Brightheart and Cloudtail have an announcement to make first”. All eyes shifted to the two warriors, their daughter still at their side.

              Brightheart exchanged a look with her mate before smiling and standing up. “Cloudtail and I are expecting our second litter” she announced. Cloudtail’s thick fur puffed out even more as he gazed at his mate. Whitewing touched noses with Brightheart before pressing her face deeper into her mother’s white and ginger pelt. The clan seemed to radiate with joyfulness, words of congratulations rang through the air. Brackenfur and Thornclaw rushed to their sister’s side to be with her in her happy moment.

              Lionkit’s ears twitched as a mix of wonder and annoyance filled him. He had been taught by Ferncloud and Daisy that kits were a blessing for the clan, so this was a good thing! But did it really have to be announced before their apprentice ceremony? He felt his claws tugging at the ground as he flexed them in and out. He noticed Hollykit’s lashing tail and knew that she had the same impatient thoughts.

              Firestar’s gaze was fixed on his kin, warmth radiating from him like a batch of warm coals. As the clamor began to die down once again, Firestar’s green eyes met Lionkit’s amber. They locked for a moment and Lionkit straightened up. He felt the weight of this moment hitting him suddenly all at once.

              “Hollykit, Lionkit, Jaykit; please step forward”

              Lionkit’s eyes gleamed as he stayed in pace with his siblings. They stood as the focus of attention. The excited looks of his clanmates made Lionkit’s pelt feel hot. As he scanned the crowd, he locked eyes with Brambleclaw and smiled with a mixture of pride and excitement.

              “You three have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you all to be apprenticed,” Firestar’s voice rang out. “From this moment on-”

              _“Help! Someone, anyone, please!”_

              The camp froze. The faint rustling of underbrush alerted Ashfur to the close proximity of the outsider. Beside him, Birchfall lowered his body into a crouch and snarled. The two toms unsheathed their claws as the rustling got closer. The tension in the air seemed to continue to thicken until the rustling softened, and two cats emerged, subsequently collapsing.

              Lionkit’s eyes widened. The scent was unfamiliar to him, and the two cats seemed unlike those of ThunderClan cats. Their bodies were leaner compared to ThunderClan’s larger and more muscled builds. Another scent then hit Lionkit’s nose, causing him to tense up. He recognized it from when Thornclaw and Poppypaw returned from a ShadowClan border skirmish. _Blood_.

              As ThunderClan stood shocked at the scene before them, Leafpool pushed her way through the crowd to stand at the two cat’s sides. Her amber eyes locked with Firestar’s as her fur bristled. “Firestar, these are young WindClan cats and they are injured!” she yowled. She turned to Ashfur and Birchfall. “Don’t just stand there! Help carry these two to the medicine cat den!” she hissed.

              Lionkit exchanged a glance with his sister. He had never seen Leafpool so tough. It was a sight to behold to be sure. Looking at Jaykit, Lionkit noticed his brother had a look of surprise and subsequent awe on his face.

              Ashfur grasped the black tom who seemed to have the worse injuries. With the assistance of Leafpool, they carried the WindClan cat to the medicine cat den. Birchfall gently heaved the second tom onto his back. Whitewing darted over to help the warrior keep his balance before the two followed after Leafpool. Firestar leaped down to where his clanmates stood and followed after Leafpool.

              Everything felt like it had happened so fast. Lionkit looked at his siblings before realizing their apprentice ceremony was going to have to wait for now.

 

* * *

 

              Jaykit couldn’t understand what was going on for sure, but he had been able to understand that two WindClan cats were in Leafpool’s den being taken care of. Lionkit and Hollykit seemed to be anxiously talking with each other about what would happen next, as was the rest of the clan. Strangely enough, Jaykit had experienced a sense of relief upon hearing their ceremony had been postponed. Training with his siblings and all the other apprentices was exciting, yet Jaykit couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed by it all.

              With a huff, the gray tabby padded away towards the edge of camp in order to get away from the noise that drowned out his thoughts. As he settled in a spot by the camp wall, Jaykit stopped, hearing an unfamiliar voice.

              “Apprentices?”

              “Yes. I’m the medicine cat apprentice of WindClan, and Breezepaw was one of my clanmates I was traveling with before we were attacked by a fox”

              Jaykit recognized Leafpool’s voice, but the other one was unknown to him. It made sense though. The cat did say he was from WindClan. Jaykit paused, knowing he shouldn’t be eavesdropping, but his curiosity got the better of him. He nestled himself against the wall just outside of the medicine cat den, angling his ears to try to catch as much as he could.

              “What happened to the rest of your clanmates you were with,” Leafpool asked calmly, seemingly trying to make the WindClan medicine cat feel as calm as possible.

              “When the fox attacked, it caught us off guard” he explained, pausing as he relived the moment. “Crowfeather and Whitetail tried to fend it off but it managed to throw them off. It went for my sister, Heatherpaw, but Breezepaw jumped in to defend her”

              There was a deafening silence that gripped Jaykit as he listened. “It’s ok Kestrelpaw. Take all the time you need” she assured him.

_Kestrelpaw_. _So that was the medicine cat’s name._

              The WindClan cat gulped. “Breezepaw is a new apprentice. It’s his first day and well… he hadn’t learned any fighting techniques yet. When the fox grabbed him, he had no way to escape.” Kestrelpaw choked out. “Crowfeather dove back in alongside Harepaw to save him. The fox got knocked down and Breezepaw was thrown from his jaws” he continued to explain, having to stop and take short, sharp breaths in between. “I-I saw Breezepaw’s condition and knew I had to get him out of there. The fox it-”

              “Shh, it’s ok. It’ll all be ok now. I patched Breezepaw’s wounds and he’s in a stable condition” Leafpool touched her nose to Kestrelpaw’s head. “You went with your instincts. It is thanks to you that your clanmate is alive. You did a good thing Kestrelpaw” she assured him with a purr.

              Jaykit had been frozen as he listened. In his mind, he could almost reimagine the scene Kestrelpaw had described. The horror of it all caused Jaykit’s fur to rise and his small claws to dig into the earth in front of him. “Oh StarClan…” he muttered.

              “Hm? Is someone there?” Leafpool called out.

              He froze. _Darn it! I didn’t mean to say that aloud!_

              “I won’t be mad, I promise,” Leafpool spoke again.

              Jaykit paused before sighing and revealing himself. “Sorry Leafpool,” he mumbled, turning his face away from her with embarrassment. Despite the situation he was in, Jaykit felt a sense of warmth radiate from Leafpool, as well as a mix of curiosity and wonder that seemed to come from the WindClan cat.

              “Hi there” Kestrelpaw spoke. He pushed himself to his feet, padding to greet Jaykit before stumbling forward. His wounds weren’t completely healed.

              Instinctively, Leafpool dove forward to support Kestrelpaw. “You shouldn’t be moving just yet. Surely Barkface taught you that” she purred with amusement. Kestrelpaw laughed shyly. “I’m taking up space in your den that is needed for Breezepaw. I’ll be fine. I can sit outside”

              Leafpool paused before turning to Jaykit. “Jaykit, can you do me a favor and keep Kestrelpaw company. Make sure no one gives him trouble” Jaykit nodded hesitantly as Leafpool smiled and turned to check on Breezepaw. Jaykit flicked his tail and led Kestrelpaw to a relatively abandoned area of camp. He sat down with a sigh before laying down to rest his head on his paws.

              Kestrelpaw sat quietly next to him, occasionally glancing over before looking at his paws. “So, Jaykit how many moons old are you?”

              Jaykit flattened his ears. “Six moons. I was about to be made an apprentice right before you showed up,” He realized how rude that sounded and sat up embarrassingly. “I mean it’s not like you would’ve known so it’s not that I blame you or anything”

              “Well, I’m glad to hear that” Kestrelpaw stammered, his tail lashing back and forth anxiously. Jaykit felt the tail brush his side as it moved along the ground and he turned to look in the medicine cat’s general direction. “What are you so shaken up for? I get you’re in an enemy camp but your wounds have been tended to and you’re being guarded by a blind cat” he retorted.

              “I’m worried about Breezepaw and my clanmates”

              Kestrelpaw spoke without hesitation. “My job is to make sure they’re safe” he whimpered softly before flattening his ears and looking back at the ground. “My brother and sister were in the group as well. I don’t even know for sure if they’re safe”

              Jaykit’s eyes widened. He slowly sat up to gaze in Kestrelpaw’s direction. “Your brother and sister?” he finally asked.

              Kestrelpaw paused before nodding. “My brother Harepaw is training to be a warrior. He’s a lot more confident than I am and has a lot of natural fighting skills. He always seems to know what to say to make me feel better” he admitted.

              Jaykit smiled softly. “Yeah? Well, funnily enough, my brother Lionkit is a lot like that. Minus the knowing what to say part” he stifled a laugh. “When it comes to knowing what to say, that goes to my sister Hollykit. Even though we’re still young, she’s incredibly smart and has already nailed the hunting crouch”

              “Wow, that’s amazing! She reminds me of my sister Heatherpaw. While she can be forgetful, Heatherpaw is incredibly fast on the moors! It seems no matter how fast a rabbit is running, she can always catch up with it!” Kestrelpaw exclaimed.

              “She can catch a rabbit on foot? That’s incredible!” Jaykit straightened himself with excitement. His investment had surely heightened. Kestrelpaw smiled and Jaykit felt the tension begin to leave the tom’s body.

              They paused for a moment, and Kestrelpaw’s eyes caught two other cats approaching the medicine cat den. With a slight nudge, Kestrelpaw turned to Jaykit. “Do your siblings happen to be a black she-cat and a golden tom?”

              “Yeah, why?”

              “Oh, I just saw them heading towards the medicine cat den so I was just curious” Kestrelpaw explained. With a slight turn of his head, Kestrelpaw stared at Jaykit’s eyes. “What’s it like being blind?”

              Jaykit practically jumped at the directness of the question. “Oh, um well-”

              Kestrelpaw blinked with confusion. “What?”

              “I mean, your question is pretty straightforward. Most cats just dance around it” Jaykit muttered. He felt his pelt grow hot, ready to feel the judgment from this new cat.

              “Well, there’s nothing wrong with being blind,”

              Jaykit blinked his eyes open, freezing at those words. He turned towards Kestrelpaw with surprise. “Huh?” he choked out with confusion.

              “I don’t see why someone would avoid the subject. There’s nothing wrong with it. It’s just something about you that makes you a bit different from others sure, but that doesn’t mean it’s wrong,” Kestrelpaw explained. The medicine cat apprentice wrapped his tail around his paws and looked down at the ground. “I’m sorry if I offended you, Jaykit. I-I really didn’t mean for that. I just have always loved learning about new things and just wanted to understand and…”

              While Kestrelpaw continued rambling, Jaykit felt the words begin to drown out. He had heard all he needed to hear as he felt a small tug at his heart. He had just met this cat, and yet what he had said caused Jaykit to feel more reinforcement than he had ever felt before. No one, not even Squirrelflight or Brambleclaw, had ever told Jaykit that being blind was ok.

              “Jaykit, are you alright? I’m so sorry I-”

              “No, you’re fine!” Jaykit exclaimed before realizing he had yelled and he coughed awkwardly. “It’s uh, well it’s black so I don’t know what you look like for example. I can use my sense of smell and hearing to help me get around, but I have to rely on knowing the area around me to be really sure” he explained. “ThunderClan camp is easy for me to navigate because I have been here for a long time. If I was in your camp, I’d probably be running into stuff once in a while,”

              Kestrelpaw gazed at Jaykit with admiration. “That’s amazing,”

              Jaykit felt an unfamiliar swell of pride and lifted his chin proudly. “Yeah, I guess it is in a way” he admitted.

              Kestrelpaw looked up towards the sky, the stars shining brightly above. “You sound like you have a bright future ahead of you Jaykit. I feel like StarClan is telling me that as well”

              “StarClan?” Jaykit inquired. _Right, he’s a medicine cat_. Jaykit lifted his face upward. He couldn’t see the stars but knew they were there. With a slight twitch of his tail, Jaykit asked, “What do stars look like?”

              Kestrelpaw thought for a moment. “They’re the light in the darkness we all need. Even when the black of night surrounds us, the stars are there, clear as can be,” Kestrelpaw spoke with fulfillment in his voice. “They allow us to see when we’d otherwise feel alone”

              Jaykit’s eyes widened. Despite there being no real descriptors; no color, shape, size or anything, he could envision and feel the stars themselves. Their pale light reflected off his pelt and made Jaykit’s normally pale gray fur look bright silver. It overwhelmed him. Being able to imagine a scene so vividly excited the ThunderClan tom, and a small smile snuck onto his face.

              “That sounds beautiful” he finally murmured.

 

* * *

 

              Hollykit peered her head quietly into the medicine den. She opened her mouth slightly to catch the scent of the sleeping WindClan tom. It was strange, and the pungent scent of blood didn’t help either. She tried to get a better scent and opened her mouth wider, only to feel a ticklish feeling in her nose.

              “Achoo!” _Fox-dung._

              “Hollykit? First Jaykit and now you?” Leafpool turned around with a huff and locked eyes with the black-furred she-kit. She heard a snicker from outside the den and narrowed her amber eyes. “You too Lionkit”

              Hollykit smirked at Lionkit as her brother padded out from behind her to reveal himself. “We just wanted to see the WindClan cat” he admitted.

              With a sigh, Leafpool padded towards her kin ready to usher them out, but a soft groan froze her in her tracks. “Where am I?”

              “He’s awake!” hissed Lionkit with excitement. He pushed himself forward past Leafpool’s paws, Hollykit following after him. “Hey, you two! You shouldn’t be in here” Leafpool huffed.

              “Look Hollykit! His black fur is just like yours!” Lionkit nudged his sister.

              Leafpool pushed past Hollykit and Lionkit and sniffed the black tom’s injuries. “You’re alright. Your friend Kestrelpaw brought you here to have your wounds treated” she assured him, making sure the WindClan cat didn’t try to get up and risk opening his wounds. “What’s your name?”

              “B-Breezepaw” the tom groaned. His amber eyes seemed glazed over, a mixture of confusion and exhaustion on his face. “This smell…”

              “You’re in ThunderClan” Lionkit chirped happily.

              “Yeah! How do you stay warm during leaf-bare? You don’t have a thick undercoat?” Hollykit asked with confusion before being hushed by Leafpool.

              “ThunderClan? Thunder…ThunderClan?!” Breezepaw suddenly exclaimed. He attempted to sit up, only to be held down by Leafpool who grabbed his scruff and positioned herself to stand atop the WindClan apprentice, locking him in place.

              “It’s ok. My name is Leafpool and I’m the ThunderClan medicine cat. You know medicine cats help everyone no matter what. I won’t hurt you” she assured Breezepaw as he struggled underneath her. After a moment, Breezepaw stopped moving. “Now please don’t move too much. I patched your wounds and we don’t want them accidentally opening up again”

              With a soft nod from the black tom, Leafpool released him and sighed. She turned to Lionkit and Hollykit with a stern look. “Now you two-”

              Lionkit interrupted without a second thought. “So Breezepaw, are you a new WindClan apprentice? You don’t seem much bigger than us?”

              Breezepaw looked away shyly before nodding. “It was my first day as an apprentice” he muttered.

              “Really? That’s the same for us! Just before Kestrelpaw brought you here, we were going to be made apprentices!” Hollykit exclaimed.

              Breezepaw smiled hesitantly. “Yeah, that is pretty neat actually”

              As Leafpool observed the young cats speak, she couldn’t help but smile. _They’re seeing past clan boundaries. I wish their naivety would last throughout their lifetime_.

              While she knew Lionkit and Hollykit shouldn’t be in the medicine cat den, seeing the happiness on their faces, as well as how they seemed to make Breezepaw more comfortable, allowed her to make an exception.


	9. Chapter 6

_“Hey. You there? Hello?”_

              Jaykit’s ears twitched and he blinked his eyes open. He observed the dark black-blue sky, as well as the gleaming white… wait, what?

              Sitting up with alarm, Jaykit turned his head rapidly, taking in the strange space around him. Furthermore, he could see! His pale blue eyes fell to those gleaming spots. Those must be the stars that Kestrelpaw had described.

              He then looked down. His light gray paws stood upon a glowing white floor that faintly displayed his reflection. Moving his head down to get a closer look, Jaykit felt his breath catch in his throat as he made out the shape of his own face. His darker tabby stripes ran along the sides of his face, ending just under his blue eyes. He turned his head to catch a side view and smiled as he took in small details like the tufts of fur behind his ears. _Did Hollykit and Lionkit have those too?_

              “You seem happy? Are you going to respond now?”

              Jaykit jumped, turning and instinctively lowering his body in the fighting stance Mousepaw had taught him. Before him was one of the strangest looking cats he had ever seen. Then again, he had never quite seen another cat. But this cat… they just seemed off. Not only were they huge, but their pelt was split perfectly with a mix of ginger and black, as well as a fleck of white in the center of their fluffy white chest. However, it was their eyes that caught Jaykit’s attention the most. They seemed to be squinting, just barely open enough for Jaykit to make out their one amber and one blue eye.

              “Woah there, blue jay! Calm down” they yelped, flashing their long tail in front of their body in order to potentially block Jaykit. Not that they would have needed to. Even Jaykit could see that he would not be able to make this big cat budge.

              “W-Who are you?” Jaykit asked. As he allowed his eyes to adjust, he caught the faint shimmer of white light surrounding this cat’s body. “Are you a StarClan cat?”

              The look on the cat’s face was one Jaykit could not even describe. They puffed out their cheeks before laughing loudly. “Oh my, you’re funny. No, of course I’m not a StarClan cat”. They stopped and glanced up at the star decorated sky with thought for a brief moment. “Then again I don’t blame you for thinking so”

              “W-What?” Jaykit murmured breathlessly. This place then… _what was it?_

              “Don’t worry I’ll be getting out of your fur, but since this is your first time here, I figured I should probably welcome you” the large cat leaped in front of Jaykit’s view, causing him to stumble backward with surprise.

              “This is just a weird dream then?” Jaykit hissed with agitation as he watched the cat roll onto their back and yawn. “Weird dream, yes. But I wouldn’t say it’s _just_ a weird dream” they replied.

              Jaykit watched as the cat sat back up, arching their back with a long stretch. “Now then, all I ask is you not make a mess here. Use it for whatever you think is important, but please be civil”

              “Be civil? I don’t even know where this is!” Jaykit snapped, bounding forward to stand in front of the ginger and black cat. They drew their tongue across their paw before running it over their ear. “This is your domain, ok? You do you”

              As they padded past Jaykit, they stopped and turned back. A mischievous smile stretched across their face. “You know if you keep this up, you’ll continue to be my favorite Jaykit”

 

* * *

 

              He awoke with a start, startled by the blackness that greeted him. Beside him, he felt the rise and fall of Kestrelpaw’s pelt. _I must have fallen asleep in Leafpool’s den._

              With a sigh Jaykit buried his face into his paws, trying to relish what he could of his dream. The stars and their white light flashed through his mind and he grasped onto the memory with all he could, replaying it over and over. He smiled and leaned against Kestrelpaw’s flank before feeling it jolt. Kestrelpaw yawned and glanced over with a soft smile.

              “Morning Jaykit. How’d you sleep?”

              “Morning Kestrelpaw. It was fine, just had a weird dream” he mumbled as he sat up.

              “Weird dream? What was it about?” Kestrelpaw asked.

              “Nothing really, just some big cat was-” Jaykit paused. _Right! Kestrelpaw is a medicine cat. He might know what my dream was all about._

              “A big cat?” Kestrelpaw repeated back with interest.

              “Yeah, you see it was-”

              “Firestar! There are WindClan cats here!”

              The two toms stopped and turned their heads. Kestrelpaw bounded forward and pushed his way out of the medicine cat den, scenting the air anxiously. Jaykit clambered after, doing his best to follow Kestrelpaw’s scent. The muddying of another opposing scent caused Jaykit to stumble, and he felt his fur rise as the WindClan cats entered the camp.

              Kestrelpaw rushed forward to greet his clanmates. “Crowfeather! Heatherpaw!” he exclaimed. The medicine cat apprentice couldn’t even reach them before he was barreled over by his sister. Her tongue ran rapidly over his fur and Jaykit could hear her loud purrs from where he stood. “Kestrelpaw, thank goodness you’re ok. I was so worried” she exclaimed, her voice muffled as her face was buried into Kestrelpaw’s fur.

              “ThunderClan was kind to me” Kestrelpaw assured the brown tabby as he pushed himself back up.

Heatherpaw smiled before her blue eyes began to shift and scan the area around. “Breezepaw is here too, right? Where is he?”

              Kestrelpaw turned to direct her towards the medicine cat den, but Crowfeather padded past him without waiting. Emerging from her own den, Leafpool assisted Breezepaw in making his way towards his clanmates. Eventually, the black furred apprentice pushed forward, signaling to Leafpool he was able to walk on his own.

              Crowfeather stared at Breezepaw. He bent down slowly and sniffed at his son’s injury that was covered in a firm lining of leaves and cobwebs. “Are you alright?” the WindClan warrior finally spoke.

              Breezepaw’s fur puffed up. “Y-Yeah” he choked out before looking away.

              Heatherpaw padded forward to touch her nose to her fellow apprentice. “Breezepaw I… I’m glad you’re safe” she purred. She shifted her paws and her eyes seemed to wander awkwardly around the camp, her fur rising as she met the gaze of other ThunderClan cats.

              Firestar had been observing the reunion from the side of camp. The ginger tom padded forward and greeted Crowfeather with a dip of his head. “I’m surprised Onestar sent such a small patrol”

              Crowfeather bristled slightly at the comment. “Onestar did not wish to be hostile. You did have two of our apprentices. We simply wished for things to be resolved smoothly, so a small patrol seemed less threatening” Crowfeather began.

              “Well, ThunderClan _did_ force Gorsetail and Antpelt to wait at the border” Heatherpaw chimed in.

              “Heatherpaw” Crowfeather hissed to his apprentice.

              Firestar turned to Leafpool. “Is Breezepaw’s condition alright for him to return to WindClan?”

              The medicine cat nodded. “Yes, he’ll be alright,” She turned to Crowfeather. “I suggest you be at his side to support his weight just in case he stumbles. Make sure Barkface checks him out when you return as well”

              Crowfeather nodded. “Thank you, Leafpool”

              Jaykit felt warmth radiate from Leafpool. It felt as if he was wrapped in Squirrelflight’s fluffy tail. Jaykit couldn’t help but admire Leafpool’s love for her job and her willingness to help anyone. Even helping a WindClan apprentice made her happy. He hadn’t realized he had zoned out until Lionkit and Hollykit darted past him towards the WindClan cats.

              “You’re heading home Breezepaw?” Hollykit asked, her green eyes sad to see her new friend leave.

              The black tom paused, glancing at Crowfeather before nodding slowly. “I have to return to WindClan”

              Lionkit frowned before nodding. “Right, if we were in your situation, we’d want to go back to ThunderClan too.” He turned to Hollykit. “Besides, we’ll see him at gatherings. After all, we’ll be apprentices before the next one”

              Hollykit smiled. “Yeah, you’re right!” She turned back to Breezepaw, a determined look on her face. “Next time you see us, we’ll have trained a lot more”

              “Yeah, so you better be ready!” Lionkit purred as he lashed his tail with excitement.

              Jaykit could only hear the scene but could feel a spark inside of Breezepaw. He could practically imagine the glow in the young apprentice’s eyes.

              Breezepaw nodded. “I’ll hold you to that then”. Heatherpaw brushed against Breezepaw and he turned to face her and Crowfeather before nodding, showing he was ready to leave. As his siblings padded away, returning to Squirrelflight’s side, Jaykit turned to go join them.

              “Wait, just one thing”

              Jaykit turned sharply. _Kestrelpaw?_

              He heard the crunching of grass approach him and could scent the medicine’s cat presence as he stopped in front of Jaykit. “Jaykit, I just wanted to thank you for being so welcoming and kind to me while I was here”

              “Oh, of course,” Jaykit stammered. For a moment Jaykit could feel Kestrelpaw’s genuine heart, and the relaxing sensation allowed him to feel at ease. “Thank you for being kind to me as well. It meant a lot” he admitted.

              There was a moment of silence before Kestrelpaw spoke again. “I meant what I said. You’re going to do great things, Jaykit” he purred. “Call it medicine cat’s intuition”

              Jaykit felt his ears grow hot, recalling his interactions with Kestrelpaw from the night before. His mind whirled for a moment, thinking about all that had happened since Kestrelpaw and Breezepaw had appeared. As he pondered his own emotions and experiences, Jaykit thought of Kestrelpaw’s last words, and it felt as if he had an awakening.

              As Kestrelpaw turned to leave, Jaykit opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. The words were caught in his throat. His mind torturously allowed him to imagine the scene in front of him. Jaykit watched them leave ThunderClan camp, guided away by their mentors to return to their own home. He had so many more questions and wanted answers to why his heart tugged at him the way it did.

              “Am I going to regret this?" Jaykit thought to himself before remembering the emotions he had experienced earlier.

_No. This is something I want to do. This is my choice and mine alone_

              As he heard Firestar climb back on top of the Highledge, Jaykit gulped knowing what he had to do.

 

* * *

 

              Lionkit, Hollykit, and Jaykit stood side by side. As their clanmates watched them, eagerness seemed to radiate off of everyone’s pelts. The previously postponed ceremony was set to continue, and Firestar first began by turning to Lionkit.

              “Lionkit, please step forward” Firestar called out, watching as Lionkit puffed out his chest happily. “You have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Lionpaw. Your mentor will be Brackenfur”

              Lionpaw had to keep himself from rushing to the golden tabby tom. As the two locked eyes, Lionpaw noted some of their similarities like their golden coats and thick fur. With a smile, Lionpaw touched noses with Brackenfur. “I’ll do my best”

              “I know you will” Brackenfur purred.

              Firestar turned back to Jaykit and Hollykit. “Hollykit, step forward”

              With a gulp, Hollykit stood up. Each step was carefully placed and she kept her green eyes firmly locked with Firestar’s. Her black pelt seemed to bristle just slightly, and her shoulders were tense beyond belief. Jaykit noticed how the tip of her tail faintly twitched with anxiousness.

              “You have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Hollypaw. Your mentor will be Sorreltail”

              Hollykit turned, her eyes gleaming with excitement. Sorreltail had always been kind to her, and it made her racing heart feel at ease knowing she had a kind and supportive mentor. She happily touched noses with the tortoiseshell she-cat. “I won’t let you down”

              “I won’t either” Sorreltail purred in response.

              Firestar finally turned back to Jaykit. In fact, all of ThunderClan had their eyes on Jaykit. “Jaykit, step forward”. The gray tabby tom inched forward slowly, his mind questioning for the second time if he could do this.

              “You have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed,” Firestar began. Jaykit thought of Kestrelpaw’s words, as well as the way he had felt. The whirl of emotions that circled through his head made his heart feel as if it were going to burst, and it manifested itself in the form of words.

              “From this day on, until you receive your warrior name-”

              “I want to be a medicine cat”

              Firestar stopped. “What was that, Jaykit?” Jaykit felt his pelt growing hot. _No, keep going. Keep going!_

              “I want to be a medicine cat!” Jaykit spoke again, this time louder and more confident. The silence he was met with was deafening, and Jaykit prayed Firestar would just speak already. Suddenly, flurries of emotions could be felt from all sides. Jaykit couldn’t even tell what emotions were coming from where. It overwhelmed him so much, he closed his eyes to try and get a grip on the feelings that banged against his head, only for them to be silenced by Firestar’s voice.

              “Leafpool, do you have any problem with this?”

              The tabby she-cat stood up among the crowd of warriors. “No, I do not”

              With a thoughtful look, Firestar nodded. “Very well”

              Jaykit took a sharp breath. Firestar started again. “You have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your medicine cat name, you will be known as Jaypaw. Leafpool will guide you in your journey”

              Jaypaw scented the air, carefully padding over to Leafpool and raising his head towards her. He felt her nose touch his own and released the breath he had unconsciously been holding. The tightness in his chest faded. _It’s done. I’m a medicine cat now._

              It felt relieving. Jaypaw smiled as he felt Leafpool rest her head on his forehead for a brief moment. “I wasn’t expecting that” she purred.

              “A surprise?” Jaypaw laughed.

              “Yes, but a welcome one” the she-cat assured him. “Oh, you know you were always a natural with herbs. Maybe that was a little sign from StarClan”

              Jaypaw nodded, but his mind shifted to his siblings. “I’ll be back Leafpool. I’m going to go talk to Lionpaw and Hollypaw”

              As he scented the air, he identified the familiar scents of his brother and sister. He darted over with excitement but slowed as he felt two rivaling emotions. One was concerned and seemed particularly worried. The other radiated a messy mix of annoyance, confusion, and anger. “Lionpaw? Hollypaw?” Jaykit murmured.

              Hollypaw whipped around. “Oh, Jaypaw!” He felt the shift of worry turn into excitement. _So that was Hollypaw’s emotions._ “Congratulations. I admittedly didn’t know you wanted to be a medicine cat, but if that’s your choice, I’m happy for you”

              Jaypaw nodded, relieved to hear that from his sister. However, there were no words from Lionpaw. “Um, Lionpaw?” he prodded his brother with his paw.

              “Leave me alone” Lionpaw grumbled.

              Jaypaw blinked. “Huh?”

              “Lionpaw” Hollypaw hissed. Her ears flattened as a mix of fear and concern laced her voice. Her gaze shifted between her two brothers.

              “I thought we were all going to be training together” Lionpaw admitted. Jaypaw flattened his ears, surprised to hear that from his brother. “We always talked about hunting, fighting, all of that, side by side. What suddenly changed?” Lionpaw whimpered.

              “I…I just think it’s what I want to do and-”

              “You think?! You’re not even sure?” Lionpaw exclaimed, his fur bristling. “What’s the reason then, huh? Did we… Did I do something?”

              “Lionpaw no! It’s not because of you!” Jaypaw assured his brother.

              Lionpaw grimaced. “As long as you’re happy,” he muttered, turning and padding away to talk to the other warrior apprentices. Hollypaw stood up to call to Lionpaw but sighed instead. She turned back to Jaypaw and touched noses with him. “He’ll be alright. Give him time” she purred.

              Jaypaw nodded and gave a forced smile. “You…You should go see the other apprentices too. Cinderpaw seems eager to show you the territory”

              Hollypaw frowned before nodding. “Ok, but if you need anything, I’m here” Hollypaw darted away to greet the others, leaving Jaypaw alone.

              With a pang in his chest, Jaypaw huffed. He couldn’t make everyone happy, and it was something he just had to keep in mind. He thought furthermore about Kestrelpaw, his dream, and the words that had stuck with him. _If I spend all my time trying to make others happy, where does that leave me?_

              Jaypaw looked back up, his face full of determination. He turned as Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw greeted him. With a smile on his face, Jaypaw knew he had made the choice he wanted, and that was what mattered.


	10. Chapter 7

              “Dawnpaw, keep your tail close to the ground. I’ve told you this at least ten times now”

              “Well, Crowfrost, maybe if you actually showed me instead of telling me, we’d get somewhere” the cream-colored apprentice huffed, lowering her tail again to the marshy floor.

              “Now your back is hunched” Crowfrost sighed, padding over to place a paw atop the she-cat’s back end.

              Dawnpaw grimaced, her green eyes narrowing as she adjusted yet again. _Why did I have to get Crowfrost as a mentor? He’s a fresh warrior, and it shows. Dad shouldn’t be playing favorites…_

              “Perfect” Crowfrost commented as he backed away to observe Dawnpaw’s form in its entirety. Dawnpaw rolled her eyes as she stayed still. “Are we done yet? We’ve been at this for StarClan knows how long”

              “This is important to know Dawnpaw. Rowanstar entrusted me to teach you how to be an excellent warrior, and I am not going to-”

              “Let him down... Yeah, yeah I’ve heard it before” Dawnpaw groaned as she locked eyes with Crowfrost. “You really only see me as Rowanstar’s daughter, don’t you?” she hissed, wrapping her tail around her paws as she sat up.

              “That’s not true” Crowfrost scolded her. _And that’s a lie._ Dawnpaw flattened her ears before turning to walk away. “Where are you going?” Crowfrost demanded.

              “I’m going back to camp. Maybe there my effort can be appreciated and I can get the break I deserve” Dawnpaw snapped back, turning her head with a humph as she trotted away. She could faintly hear Crowfrost sigh with frustration. The cream-colored she-cat knew she would get another scolding from Rowanstar for this, but that was future Dawnpaw’s problem. As she entered the familiar ShadowClan camp, her eyes shifted to the ginger apprentice who stood anxiously outside the medicine cat den.

              “Is Littecloud not letting you in the medicine cat den again?” she asked with exasperation.

              Flamepaw bristled slightly at his sister’s comment. “No, it’s… I mean… yeah…” he finally admitted, his tail brushing against the ground with shame. Dawnpaw grimaced. “You got in over your head you know. I don’t understand why you’d want to be stuck in that stuffy den all day”

              “I want to help our clanmates and understa-”

              “Understand StarClan, yeah I heard it before. I’m just saying I can’t imagine having to stay in camp all day when you could be out hunting, fighting, seeing the other territories.” Dawnpaw turned back to her brother. “I mean mom’s brother lives in ThunderClan and his kits are only a moon older than us. Those are our kin, and it doesn’t interest you just one bit to know more about them?”

              “Dawnpaw, if you’re trying to convince me to get you over the border just because I’m a medicine cat, it’s not going to work”

              Dawnpaw groaned. “Ugh, you’re no fun at all.” She paced back and forth before flopping onto her back in front of Flamepaw. “Come on please!”

              Flamepaw rolled his eyes. “I’m busy”

              Sitting up suddenly, Dawnpaw stumbled to her paws and locked eyes with Flamepaw. “Busy? You would like to be busy right? What if I help you get busy?” She gestured towards the medicine cat den, a mischievous grin on her face. As Flamepaw avoided her gaze, his sister began to paw at his tail, batting it back and forth. “Flamepaw” she spoke with a teasing tone in her voice.

              The ginger tom grimaced. With a glare in his blue eyes, he begrudgingly moved his face closer to Dawnpaw’s. “What did you have in mind?” he grumbled.

 

              “Ok, so I am going to be looking for Catmint. No clan ever questions a medicine cat gathering Catmint” Flamepaw explained. Dawnpaw trotted beside him, tail waving smugly in the air. “Catmint only grows in twoleg gardens, so it’s a perfectly good excuse for us to be in the Greenleaf TwolegPlace. Now make sure-”

              “Don’t speak, don’t start fights, listen to any orders. You know I think I got it after the last 15 times” the cream colored she-cat retorted.

              The two apprentices’ paws padded across the smooth wooden surface below them. They had never seen wood cut in such a way to feel so smooth. Following the path ahead led to an extremely small looking twoleg den. As they padded past, Dawnpaw peered through the entrance and stifled a laugh. “How could a twoleg live here? It’s so small for something of their size”

              “That’s not what matters. Come on, let’s just get to the garden out front.”

              With a quiet sigh, Dawnpaw followed after her brother. Turning the corner to enter the garden area, Dawnpaw turned her head and felt her breath catch in her throat. From where they stood, the view of the lake left her speechless. The darkening sky mixed with the faint orange and purple of the early setting sun reflected in the lake, creating an ominous yet beautiful mix of colors. It was a sight to behold. “Flamepaw, are you seeing this?”

              “Oh, uh yeah. The herbs are right over here,” the ginger tom called back distractedly.

              Flattening her ears with annoyance, Dawnpaw began to sniff around the area. As she gazed at the strange twoleg bridge, she curiously treaded to its edge, looking into the water below and seeing her own fluffy face. Sitting up, she then turned to the opposite bridge of the same length. She narrowed her green eyes and lowered her haunches. With a push of her legs, Dawnpaw leaped over the divide between the halfbridges. Her front paws grappled at the edge as her back legs fell short. With a heave she pushed herself up and steadied herself, looking back over her shoulder at where she had leaped from. Her green eyes fell to the next bridge, this one thicker and at a different angle, but a smaller jump to make it to the other side. With a grin on her face, Dawnpaw readied herself for another leap.

              “Hey! What are you doing?!”

              Dawnpaw’s eyes widened as she was caught off guard by an unfamiliar voice. Her concentration broken, Dawnpaw felt her paws slip out from under her as she was about to jump. She had no time to react as she felt the cold water hit her fur and her body became heavy.

              “Dawnpaw!” _Flamepaw? His voice sounds muffled…_

              The cream-colored she-cat blinked slowly, focusing her eyes to see the shadow of a cat above her moving closer. As the water whisked through her thick pelt, Dawnpaw struggled to pull herself up, only feeling herself getting pulled down further. She tried to kick her leg, but winced with pain. She kept her muzzle cloud for what felt like forever, and instinctively went for a breath when she could go no longer. She gasped as she was met with water. _Froghead! Why’d you breathe?!_

              As her vision darkened, the feeling of her scruff being tugged at was the last thing she felt before it finally went black.

 

              “Dawnpaw! Dawnpaw wake up, please!”

              “She’s breathing normally now. She should be waking up soon.”

              “You still haven’t said why you were here on RiverClan territory!”

              Dawnpaw winced as her ears rang with the voices. Blinking her eyes open, the she-cat groaned and rubbed a paw over her face. Just as she was observing all around her, she felt a large weight tackle her as the familiar scent of her brother flooded her nose. “Dawnpaw! I’m so glad you’re alright!”

              “Get off me, I’m fine” Dawnpaw grumbled as she pushed the ginger tom off her. As she sat up, she finally noticed the two other cats who were now with them. Both were young, likely apprentices just like them. The fishy smell of RiverClan came from the two she-cats, causing Dawnpaw to grimace. _Great. Now we’re in trouble._

              “I’m glad to see you’re alright” the dark gray she-cat spoke first. Her green eyes were soft and calm, which was odd considering the enemies in front of her. She turned to Flamepaw who straightened up respectfully. “You’re Flamepaw you said? Mothwing mentioned Littlecloud had been eyeing a ShadowClan kit lately. You must be him”

              “Littlecloud had been eyeing me?” Flamepaw asked, a surprised look on his face. He looked at his paws with embarrassment, but Dawnpaw could see the weird happy look on his face. “Mothwing huh? So, you’re Willowpaw, the medicine cat apprentice of RiverClan”

              Willowpaw turned to Dawnpaw, her eyes widening. The cream she-cat looked over Willowpaw, taking in the she-cat’s features. While Willowpaw was older by a few moons, she was still notably bigger than Dawnpaw and the she-cat standing next to her. She could’ve made a strong warrior. Turning away, Dawnpaw lifted her head proudly. “My mom mentioned her sister had taken on an apprentice not too long ago. I’m just a good listener is all”

              _She’s really not._ Flamepaw thought to himself.

              Dawnpaw then turned to the other apprentice. This one was dark gray and white, shorter than her companion and more on the lean side. “And you are?”

              The disregard in her voice caused the RiverClan she-cat’s fur to bristle lightly. “Minnowpaw. I’m a RiverClan apprentice. I was just helping my sister gather herbs.”

              _Lie._

              “Now, you’re on RiverClan territory. You’re lucky it’s just the two of us,” _Lie._ “So get off our territory now and we won’t report back to Mistystar.”

              “Lie”

              Minnowpaw’s face dropped with surprise. “What?”

              “You’ve lied three times in just ten seconds. Not a very good way to negotiate with an enemy clan” Dawnpaw smiled coyly. She could see her brother looking at her with worry and confusion in his eyes. _He’s probably wondering what in StarClan’s name I’m doing. Sorry brother, I’ve never been one to stick to the rules._

              “First, you aren’t just here gathering herbs. You’re up to something else. Second, it’s not just you two, there’s actually more around here observing us. Third, even if we did leave, you were still going to report us to Mistystar.” Dawnpaw explained. She smiled as she scented the air, turning her head to the twolegplace behind her. “You RiverClan cats reek of fish, so your scent is easy to pick up if I really focus. Though you did hide upwind so you do know something”

              Flamepaw watched a mottled pale gray tom come out from behind the walls, his blue eyes narrowed as he joined the group. He stood beside the two she-cats, and noticing the small details in their face shapes and pelts, Dawnpaw could only assume he was their brother. They looked too much alike.

              “For a new apprentice, you sure know your stuff” Minnowpaw murmured with disbelief.

              Dawnpaw smiled smugly. “My kithood wasn’t exactly cozy let’s just say. Mom always pushed us to be smart, and such.” Turning to face Willowpaw again, the ShadowClan she-cat continued, “I’m sure Mothwing has mentioned before.”

              Willowpaw frowned before nodding. “You’re Tawnypelt’s kits. I shouldn’t have expected any less based on what Mothwing has told me. I’ve heard of her stories.” The gray she-cat gestured to her siblings. “This she-cat is the daughter of ShadowClan’s Chosen. Her mother not only guided ShadowClan to the Lake territories, but also was a ThunderClan born cat who made a name for herself despite the odds.” As the two apprentice’s green eyes locked again, Willowpaw’s once stern face softened. “She’s an amazing cat”

              Dawnpaw nodded. “That she is.” She paused. “Now, may I ask what you were actually doing here. I’m curious why you would lie.”

              “That’s none of ShadowClan’s business” hissed Minnowpaw.

              “Dawnpaw, we should go” Flamepaw insisted, nudging his sister towards their own territory.

              “Wait Minnowpaw. They might be helpful actually” the gray tom spoke suddenly.

              “What?! Pebblepaw are you crazy?”

              Dawnpaw watched as the tom padded up to her, dipping his head respectfully. “Flamepaw was on ShadowClan’s side of Twolegplace when we found you guys. It was you who was jumping along the halfbridges and fell in. You would’ve drowned without Minnowpaw’s help”

              The gray and white she-cat puffed out her chest, a sly grin on her face as she and Dawnpaw locked eyes. Dawnpaw narrowed her eyes. “That one? She’s the one who saved me? You sure it wasn’t Willowpaw?”

              “What’s that suppose to mean?” demanded Minnowpaw.

              “Oh, nothing” Dawnpaw spoke, yawning as she disregarded the she-cat. Turning back to Pebblepaw, she continued. “I guess, yes, she did save me then. What are you getting at?”

              “Someone as observant as you must have noticed the lack of Catmint on the RiverClan side of the border. Our mother,” Pebblepaw paused, glancing at Willowpaw apologetically. “Minnowpaw and I’s mother has been sick. Her cough disappeared and we thought all was alright, but it came back and while it’s not as bad as before, it has weakened her immune system. We’ve just about used the last of our Catmint and-”

              “That’s a lie” Dawnpaw spoke again. She narrowed her eyes. “When you say “our” Catmint, you mean the ones from ShadowClan’s side of the border” Dawnpaw hissed.

              All three RiverClan apprentices’ eyes went wide. _How was she able to catch every bluff? No cat could be that sharp?_

              Dawnpaw smirked. “Not smart with tensions being so high, you know”

              Willowpaw leaped forward to stand in front of her brother. “Dawnpaw, please. I was given permission from Mothwing by Littlecloud. It was to help our clan. Without it, my clanmates would have died and-”

              “Finally, someone telling the truth” Dawnpaw groaned. “See Flamepaw, this one here doesn’t have bees for brains”

              Minnowpaw and Pebblepaw exchanged glances. Both knew the other was thiking the same thing. How was she determining with accuracy what were truths and what were lies? Of all things, she should have called out Willowpaw for lying. No cat would take an apprentice at their word for such an outlandish claim, at least compared to what they were stating before.

              Dawnpaw nodded to Willowpaw. “Relax, I’m not a cat without a heart. Plus, I got what I wanted anyway.” She smiled. “I wanted to meet some cats outside of my clan, and I got to do that.” Turning around she padded to Flamepaw’s side, resting her tail on his flank. “Come on, you held up your end of the bargain. Let’s get back to camp”

              “Wait, what about getting Littlecloud to include me. How were you going to do that?”

              “Oh, I lied” Dawnpaw smiled playfully. The RiverClan apprentices tensed at her manipulative attitude before exchanging a sense of relief with each other. “Oh, and don’t worry. I’m good at keeping secrets” Dawnpaw called back.

              Willowpaw sighed as the ShadowClan cats disappeared from view. “I trust her” she finally spoke.

              “You do? She was sourer than a dead trout!” Minnowpaw retorted. “I can’t believe she couldn’t hold her breath. ShadowClan cats are so weird” she grumbled.

              Pebblepaw laughed. “Minnowpaw, Dad’s nickname for you is Lungs for a reason. Your ability to stay underwater surpasses lots of cats in even RiverClan. I don’t think you should fault the ShadowClan cat for not holding her breath as long as you”

              The she-cat pouted before turning away. “Well, I guess they weren’t all bad…”

 

              As Flamepaw and Dawnpaw walked side by side, the ginger tom glanced back to make sure they were far enough away. “Dawnpaw are you insane?”

              “What? It all worked out fine”

              “I mean yes, but your attitude could’ve resulted in a far worse situation! I don’t exactly have fighting experience you know” Flamepaw retorted.

              “You could’ve taken the scrawny one just fine. You’re a big guy” Dawnpaw purred with amusement as her tail flicked Flamepaw’s belly. He flattened his ears with embarrassment before speeding up to keep in pace with her.

              “Not funny,” he grumbled. “By the way, how’d you know they were lying about all those things?”

              Dawnpaw’s eyes widened slightly. “You mean you couldn’t tell?” she asked. “They practically reeked of it.”


	11. Chapter 8

              As birds chirped through the humid morning air, the soft yawns of Hollypaw’s fellow apprentices echoed around her. She too felt the urge to yawn, but suppressed it and kept her eyes focused and forward. She didn’t even notice the smoky gray she-cat that brushed against her pelt until she was standing in front of Hollypaw.

              “How are you not tripping over yourself? Aren’t you tried?” Cinderpaw asked, walking backwards as to continue talking to Hollypaw.

              “Of course not. I fell asleep at a reasonable time,” the black she-cat stated, a slight edge to her voice as she flashed a knowing glance at her friend. “What were you all doing anyway?”

              Cinderpaw giggled. “Lionpaw and Berrypaw got into an argument so-”

              “Let me guess. They made up a challenge of some sort?”

              “Close.” Cinderpaw turned back around to walk beside Hollypaw. “They decided to drag Honeypaw into it and challenged each other to see who would be going on this morning’s training with her. Apparently, whoever was able to sneak out past Ashfur first would win.” Cinderpaw looked over her shoulder towards where their fellow apprentices trailed behind. Hollypaw followed her friend’s eyes, and couldn’t help but laugh seeing Lionpaw’s ruffled fur as he walked alongside Honeypaw and Mousepaw.

              “How does Honeypaw feel about all of it?” Hollypaw asked.

              Cinderpaw paused for a moment to think before shrugging. “My sister has the patience of a StarClan cat, so she probably deals with it just fine.” The gray she-cat gave a teasing look to Hollypaw. “Besides, Berrypaw and Lionpaw are too mousebrained to see she’s not interested.”

              Hollypaw sighed. “At least someone has a good head on their shoulders. It’s too early to be getting all moony-eyed over another cat.” Hollypaw glanced at her friend, expecting her to agree with her, but paused seeing Cinderpaw’s widening dark blue eyes. “Don’t tell me _you_ have someone you like?”

              “N-No! I mean um- I just think that the way Lionpaw acts around Honeypaw is sort of cute. It’s kind of nice to think about having another cat look at you like that,” Cinderpaw admitted, looking down at her paws with a shy smile on her face.

              Hollypaw shrugged “I guess…”

              “Perk up all of you! We’ve reached the hollow,” called Spiderleg, lashing his tail back and forth with annoyance. Hollypaw and Cinderpaw quickened their place to enter into the training area first, while the other three apprentices followed right behind them. They lined themselves up in front of their mentors, each one of them keeping their eyes wide to prove they were awake and alert.

              Sandstorm padded forward, her green eyes taking a moment to stop on each of the apprentices. She stopped at Lionpaw, eyeing her grandson a moment longer before sighing. “Lionpaw, why is your fur so disheveled?”

              The golden tabby looked at his paws, fearful to meet Sandstorm’s sharp gaze. Before he could speak, StarClan had mercy on him as Sorreltail padded forward to brush against the pale ginger she-cat. “Aw leave him alone. When I was an apprentice, I stayed up late too,” she purred.

              Sandstorm narrowed her eyes at Sorreltail. “That was until I put my paw down to your antics.” The ginger she-cat held her glare a moment before breaking and laughing softly. Sorreltail smiled and turned to the apprentices. “We’re working on perfecting your strikes. You all have been coming along great, but now is time to put it to the test.”

              Sorreltail turned and gave Sandstorm a look Hollypaw couldn’t even dream of giving to a senior warrior like Sandstorm. “How about it, Sandstorm? My apprentice versus yours?”

              Sandstorm scoffed. “You always did like to prove yourself. Alright, Honeypaw and Hollypaw will go first. They do have the best technique so it does seem fair,” she began, turning to Cinderpaw. “Mousepaw and Cinderpaw will go next.”

              “What about me?” Lionpaw chimed in.

              “You’ll be observing. Try to keep your eyes open.” Sandstorm gave her grandson a sharp look before following the other mentors to sit at the edge of the hollow.

              Hollypaw felt her gaze fall on Honeypaw. The light colored tabby seemed sweet, and she truly was, but her knack for fine details led her skill in fighting to be incredible. Hollypaw recalled the day she had watched Berrypaw get knocked flat on his stumpy tail by a Duck and Twist of all things. She felt Cinderpaw give her a reassuring look and felt comforted knowing her best friend was cheering for her.

              As the two apprentices took their places in the center of the clearing, Hollypaw eyed Honeypaw’s form. While she herself felt stiff having the watching eyes of experienced warriors on her, Honeypaw seemed calm and loose. Her blue eyes reflected nothing but eagerness to spar with Hollypaw. The black she-cat took a breath before lowering her body to the ground. As Honeypaw followed suit, the two she-cats locked eyes, waiting for Sandstorm to start the spar.

              The motion of the senior warrior’s tail was registered for only a moment before Hollypaw felt her paws get swept from underneath her by a sharp swipe from Honeypaw. Instinctively Hollypaw rolled to the side, swiveling around just in time to see Honeypaw’s paws right where she had been.

              “She’s been training a few moons longer than me, that’s for sure,” Hollypaw thought. With a quick glance, she noted the single tail length that separated her from her opponent, as well as the she-cat’s front legs spread further than usual from the attempted attack. With a swift push of her back legs, Hollypaw twisted her body around to leap at Honeypaw and knock her back over.

              Her opponent was easily thrown back, leaving Hollypaw more room to recover. She placed her paws in the center of Honeypaw’s chest to immobilize her body and took a moment to breathe. The rush of battle had always been a struggle for Hollypaw. She preferred to take her time and think through situations, and the battlefield simply did not allow her to do that. She briefly glanced over at Sorreltail and felt a rush of relief seeing her mentor smiling. Hollypaw wanted to make her mentor proud and knew that as the warrior’s first apprentice, how she performed reflected back on Sorreltail.

              Suddenly, Hollypaw felt a soft tickle on her belly and yelped as Honeypaw’s back legs kicked into her stomach. The breath was temporarily knocked out of her, giving Honeypaw the chance to flip over and latch onto the black she-cat’s back. The weight of Honeypaw on her combined with her aching chest made Hollypaw’s legs quiver as she attempted to hold her ground and not be pinned. Desperately trying to think, she felt herself get distracted by the eyes of her clanmates seeing her in such a helpless state. With one final breath, Hollypaw collapsed to the ground, giving the battle to Honeypaw.

              As she slowly stumbled back to her feet, she could hear Sorreltail praising her daughter on the job well done. Hollypaw couldn’t help but wince remembering her mentor was also her opponent’s mother. She sighed.

              “Chin up now. A real warrior is honorable and learns from her mistakes.”

              Hollypaw almost jumped at Sandstorm’s voice. “Grandm- I mean Sandstorm… Shouldn’t you be with Honeypaw?”

              The ginger she-cat chuckled. “Brackenfur and Sorreltail seem to be doing the job for me. They’re even tougher on her than I am.” Hollypaw looked over and noticed that after all the praise was said and done, Honeypaw’s parents were now breaking down her movements to focus on where she could improve. Pausing for a moment, Hollypaw turned back to Sandstorm. “I wish I had done better,” she admitted.

              “That’s good. I’d be upset if you didn’t wish you’d done better,” Sandstorm replied.

              Hollypaw felt her ear tips grow hot. As she met Sandstorm’s gaze, she felt a wave of pressure rise in her belly. Her throat tightened as it reached her chest and she unknowingly held her breath. Her green eyes were the same as Sandstorm’s in nearly every way. The slim yet muscular body shape they shared reminded Hollypaw even more that they were kin. The mix of pressure and desire to be as great of a warrior as not just Sandstorm, but Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw, and Firestar; all of that culminated in Hollypaw.

              “You did a good job Hollypaw. You’re getting better at using your natural smarts,” Sandstorm purred. “But you’re hesitating too much, and it leaves your opponent the opportunity to strike. It’s good to think, but in a battle that’s not where analytical thinking can exactly shine.”

              Snapping out of the haze, Hollypaw nodded. “Right, I’ll try and keep that in mind.” She hadn’t really heard anything.

              “Good. Now then, we should go join the others.” As the two she-cats returned to their clanmates, Hollypaw felt her pelt brush past Cinderpaw’s. She watched as her friend eagerly settled in the center of the clearing, her dark blue eyes wide with excitement. Hollypaw couldn’t help but smile seeing such a pure expression on the dark gray she-cat’s face. Turning to look over at Mousepaw, Hollypaw noted his larger size. _That’ll give him an advantage over someone leaner like Cinderpaw_.

              As the fight began, Hollypaw’s tried to stay focus and learn, but the voice of Lionpaw kept pulling her from her analytic state. With a huff, she turned around to see her brother raving to Honeypaw about her spar. “And when you used her tail to catch Hollypaw off guard, that was amazing!”

              “Thank you, Sandstorm really pushes me to think on my feet, so I have to give her the credit,” Honeypaw purred. Hollypaw felt like she wanted to barf. She attempted to focus on something else.

              “I’ve noticed you’ve been hanging around the nursery more and more, Spiderleg. Any reason for that?” Cloudtail nudged the black tom with a knowing grin. Hollypaw twitched her ears with curiosity.

              “I’m trying to watch a spar here Cloudtail.”

              “So, you don’t want to hear what Daisy said about you to Brightheart?”

              “Daisy said something about me?” Spiderleg turned quickly. So much for watching the spar. Hollypaw didn’t get it. Even the warriors were going on about love and stuff.

              Cloudtail laughed. “Yeah, she said how she’s noticed how nice you are with your little siblings, and how it’s really refreshing for a tom to be soft like that.”

              Spiderleg huffed. “I am not soft. I’m just helping Ferncloud with the kits. She needs a break once in awhile. But…” Spiderleg paused before smiling. “It is nice hearing her say that.”

              “Ow, hey!” The sound of Cinderpaw’s yelp brought Hollypaw’s focus back to the spar. The gray she-cat had been knocked back by a heavy swipe from Mousepaw. _That was way harder than it needed to be!_

              Mousepaw’s face seemed troubled. His ears were flattened and Hollypaw could just barely make out his claws becoming unsheathed. No one else seemed to have noticed the change in the gray and white tom, but Hollypaw wondered what got him so riled up.

              “Are my kits going to have some _friends_ to grow up alongside?” Cloudtail prodded Spiderleg. The black tom tensed before turning away. “Maybe,” he muttered.

              Mousepaw launched himself towards Cinderpaw. The force of the large tom hitting the she-cat sent the two tumbling as he grasped onto her scruff and threw her to the ground. Cinderpaw gasped, and Hollypaw’s eyes widened as she saw her friend’s eyes glaze over. “Mousepaw, stop!” she screamed

              She thrust herself into the fight, grabbing Mousepaw’s scruff and throwing him away from Cinderpaw. Her body moved without thinking. Her only concern was if Cinderpaw was ok. Cloudtail darted over to his apprentice, looking her over and checking her breathing.

              “Too much force on her body. She needs to get to Leafpool to check if there was more severe trauma.” Cloudtail turned to Brackenfur. “Help me get her back to camp.”

              As Cinderpaw was carried by Cloudtail and Brackenfur, Sorreltail, and Honeypaw followed after. Their eyes were filled with concern for their kin. As their pelts disappeared into the forest, Hollypaw whipped around to face Mousepaw. “What in StarClan’s name were you thinking?!”

              “I-I didn’t mean t… I just uh-”

              “Hollypaw, I will speak with my apprentice. You go back to camp,” Spiderleg ordered as he stepped in between the two apprentices. Hollypaw flattened her ears before turning away, her tail lashing back and forth with frustration. Sandstorm and Lionpaw waited for her.

              The family walked in silence for a moment. Lionpaw was now wide awake, and his eyes warily shifted between Sandstorm and Hollypaw. The senior warrior glanced at her granddaughter. “You calm?”

              “Yeah. I’m calm,” Hollypaw stated flatly. Her eyes kept straight ahead.

              “I’ve never seen you get that upset. Is there-”

              “It’s nothing,” the black she-cat interrupted, the flare in her eyes immediately fading to be replaced with shame in her rude tone. Turning her head, Hollypaw looked out to the forest. “I don’t think I want to go back to camp just yet. Can I just hunt for a little while?”

              Sandstorm paused. “I don’t think that-”

              “I’ll stay with her. Two apprentices are better than one,” Lionpaw chimed in.

              Hesitantly, Sandstorm nodded. “Fine, but be back before dark, ok?” The ginger she-cat gave the two apprentices one final glance before disappearing into the underbrush back towards camp. Hollypaw smiled with appreciation. “Thanks.”

              “Like Sandstorm said, you’ve never had a big outburst like that before. You’re usually the cool and calm one of our sibling trio,” Lionpaw joked with a slightly mocking tone. “What’s going on?”

              Hollypaw sighed. “I don’t know. I guess seeing my friend like that… what was going on with Mousepaw, anyway? He blew up out of nowhere.” Her black pelt began to bristle slightly again.

              “Hey, I didn’t like seeing Cinderpaw get hurt either, but there must be a reason. Mousepaw is usually pretty level-headed.” Lionpaw interjected. His amber eyes narrowed. “You know this and you would normally acknowledge it.”

              She knew he was right. “I just-”

              “Is that my siblings I hear? Energetic as ever.”

              Jaypaw emerged from the bushes. Tucked under his fur were some oak leaves that seemed to rustle with every step the medicine cat took. Hollypaw brightened up seeing her brother. It had been awhile since all three of them had been together alone like this. “You and Lionpaw look so alike right now,” she chuckled.

              “I wouldn’t know,” Jaypaw replied flatly. “Though I can smell the mint on his fur so I can only guess what you’re referring to.” The three siblings laughed. Hollypaw couldn’t help but feel gratitude being together like this again. Lionpaw had been a bit stiff over the past moon, but slowly he and Jaypaw were talking just as they used to.

              “I heard about Cinderpaw. I should probably head back to camp to help Leafpool out.” Jaypaw seemed hesitant to leave but slowly turned back towards the direction of camp. Just as the gray tom was about to push his face through the bushes, Hollypaw noticed his eyes flash and dilate almost. It was strange, but the glassy look normally seen in her brother’s eyes seemed to shift from a typical wide orb to a slit. _His eyes shouldn’t be able to do that._

              She rushed to her brother’s side instinctively. She pressed her face against his to try and get a better look, but Jaypaw stumbled back. Hollypaw opened her mouth to speak, but Jaypaw laughed. “Sorry, I just uh… stood up too quick and got dizzy.”

              Hollypaw narrowed her eyes and exchanged a glance with Lionpaw. Without another word, Jaypaw disappeared into the bushes. As Hollypaw stood there, Lionpaw padded forward to stand beside her. “That was weird, even for Jaypaw.”

              The black she-cat poked her face through the bushes and sniffed the air. She caught sight of her brother’s gray tail a little ways away, but it was no longer heading towards camp. Rather, it seemed to be heading towards the WindClan border. _What in StarClan’s name is he…_

              “Hm, now you’re acting weird Hollypaw,” Lionpaw groaned.

              She rolled her eyes. “Can you really not see past your own nose? Jaypaw just started spasming all of a sudden, and now he’s walking towards the WindClan border. Alone.”

              Lionpaw’s whiskers twitched. “I always knew he was crazy, but never associated stupid with him.”

              “No, I think he’s just confused. He’s blind so maybe he’s just mixed up the territory is all. Let’s just go help him out and get him back to camp,” Hollypaw insisted. Lionpaw frowned. “Hollypaw, he’s been working all around ThunderClan territory for nearly two moons now. Just because he’s blind doesn’t mean he doesn’t know where to find a concentration of all our clanmates. Come on, you’re overreacting.”

              “Ok, fine. Jaypaw is still acting weird. I want to see what he’s doing. Are you coming with me or not?” Hollypaw hissed. The golden tom looked around before sighing and nodding his head. Together the two siblings dove into the bushes after their brother.

* * *

 

              Jaypaw wasn’t sure what it was. His duty should be to go back to camp and help Leafpool, and yet his mind felt as if it was wired to go to the WindClan border. He desperately tried to grasp at what he had seen, but like a dream it felt just out of his reach, leaving only bits and pieces to work with.

_“See for yourself, Blue Jay.”_

              Their voice echoed through his head again. Their orange and black fur and coy grin were the only things he could hold on to, as well as those words. Now, this pull to go to WindClan. Jaypaw could only guess they were trying to communicate with him again. Why now though? They hadn’t spoken since he was a kit. Shaking his head once more, Jaypaw placed his paws carefully as he recalled the area Leafpool had taught him.

              His heart began to slow, and Jaypaw knew he had reached the area the cat desired him to be. The faint breeze brushed his fur and he knew that just before him was WindClan territory. He had heard about the open landscape devoid of trees, and how the sky was just a single look away at all times. The way Kestrelpaw described it sounded beautiful.

              As he blinked open his eyes, Jaypaw froze. Beside him was the orange and black cat, and his normally black vision was spotted with stars. It was the place he had seen when he was a kit… and yet it also wasn’t. He turned to the cat and frowned. “What is this place? It’s different…”

              “Only you can see it. It’s a temporary view of your mind,” the orange and black cat spoke. With a smile they nodded their head forward, encouraging Jaypaw to turn around. He turned, not expecting to see much, but was stunned to silence. “What is…”

              “You’ve been moving too slow. I had to show you or else you’d never make the connection.”

              The stars shifted and begun to move as blue light connected each point to form a constellation. As Jaypaw watched their movements his eyes widened. _Are those… cats?_

              There were two in front of him now. The first moved around rapidly, and the face seemed to glow the brightest among its shape. It darted past the second starry figure which was slower but radiated light from the muzzle to the chest. As their faces turned towards Jaypaw, it felt like they stared right through him. Jaypaw stared back, but as he felt the chill on his shoulder, he realized they were staring through him… at someone else.

              Blue eyes met blue light as Jaypaw met the gaze of the third starry figure. This one felt familiar in some way, and Jaypaw felt his chest fill with ease. This figure’s eyes were large and seemed to engulf Jaypaw. The light seemed to pour out from them, running down the cat’s face and manifesting as a light right in the center of the chest. Pity welled in Jaypaw, and yet his mind was confused. Why was he being shown this? The cat had said they weren’t from StarClan, so then what meaning did this have?

              The large-eyed figure took a step closer. Jaypaw felt the other two figures come from behind as they surrounded him, staring at him. Their light felt almost blinding. Being so used to the darkness, the bright blue light made Jaypaw close his eyes. He squinted as he looked around for the host of the dream. _Where were they?_

              And then he felt his mind ring with a single name. “Chi!” he cried out.

              “Find them, Blue Jay. Show me what you’re capable of,” they spoke. Jaypaw’s eyes widened as the starry figures disappeared, leaving him alone with the orange and black cat. “Chi… Your name, it’s Chi,” he whispered breathlessly.

              They smiled. “My name has little importance. If it’s easier for you to comprehend, then sure. Call me Chi.” They began to back away. “Looks like we have some guests. Be careful Blue Jay. You wouldn’t want to ruin things for everyone.”

              Then they were gone. Everything was black again as Jaypaw took sharp, deep breaths. He knew what he had seen. He just had to process it. Find them? Those starry figures? Who were they, and how would he know who they were?

              “Jaypaw? What was that?”

              He knew that voice. The scent filling his nostrils confirmed it. “You saw it too, Kestrelpaw?”

              The fear that Jaypaw felt coming from the WindClan cat distracted him from wondering how or why Kestrelpaw was even here with him. Only one question mattered to Jaypaw in that moment "How?


	12. Chapter 9

              Kestrelpaw had not expected to see Jaypaw so close to the border. His friend’s familiar gray pelt and glassy expression could be recognized from across the moor, and the WindClan medicine cat couldn’t help but smile. He recalled Jaypaw’s first visit to the Moonpool, remembering how the tom’s fur had bristled when he touched his nose to the cold water for the first time. The thought caused him to laugh. With his gaze focused ahead, Kestrelpaw was oblivious to the rabbit racing across the moor. It flashed in front of him, causing the young tom to yelp as he tripped over his paws and fell backward in surprise.

              “That rabbit came out of nowhere…” he thought. His breathing came out short and quick, and his racing heart kept him from thinking much further. _What’s going on? It was just a rabbit. Did it really spook me that bad?_

              Kestrelpaw blinked open his eyes. He went to push himself to his feet but stopped. He couldn’t feel his paws, nor his legs, his tail, any part of him. In fact, what had happened to the moor? Kestrelpaw couldn’t move, but he doubt he would’ve even if he could. His vision was filled with a mass of stars.

              He tried to grasp some sort of control, but there was none. He could see, but he could not control where he looked, as his vision seemed to be moving for him. Was this StarClan? No, he had spoken to them at the Moonpool. The starry sky was similar, but this place was much darker in color. StarClan was bright, and the feeling of enlightenment experienced in their presence was unmistakable. Yet this place, there was no such feeling.

              Kestrelpaw’s vision shifted upwards, and he watched with awe as the stars began to shift and connect to create the forms of two cats. He watched the two figures dance through the sky, their shimmering shapes coming closer. As their hollow blue eyes stared into his bright amber, Kestrelpaw felt a wave of warmth wash over him. He felt as if he was a part of them; like they were friends just outside of his memory.

_Jaypaw…_

              Kestrelpaw felt a sharp chill as he seemed to dissociate from the vision. The tingling in his paws and tail tip began to spread through his back, all the way to the tips of his whiskers. _No… Not yet._ The blue figures began to get farther away, yet their starry paws stayed perfectly still. _I’m being pulled back._ Kestrelpaw desperately wanted to stay. He wanted to know them more. Yet as his body was pulled back, his eyes widened seeing the gray cat who filled his vision.

_Jaypaw…_

              “Chi!” Jaypaw’s voice rang through Kestrelpaw’s ears.

_Find them, Blue Jay. Show me what you’re capable of._

* * *

 

              “Kestrelpaw, just breathe ok.” Jaypaw sat at the WindClan tom’s side, his tail lashing anxiously as Kestrelpaw stared straight ahead, eyes wide and body tense. Jaypaw grimaced and softly sighed.

              Kestrelpaw felt his body shiver from the shock and fear still coursing through him. He looked down at his paws, kneading the ground just to confirm he could move them on his own. The out-of-body experience, the starry cats, and Jaypaw… Jaypaw was there.

              He nearly jumped as he felt the brush of a tail against his back. Jaypaw had rested his striped tail comfortingly at his side, and Kestrelpaw finally took the breath he had been holding. He slowly met Jaypaw’s blind gaze. The glassy pupils reflected one of concern, and Kestrelpaw pressed his head into Jaypaw’s fur. “You’re saying it was a vision?” he finally asked.

              Jaypaw shook his head. “I... I don’t know,” he admitted. “Maybe you saw it as well because you’re a medicine cat?”

              Kestrelpaw pushed himself to his paws, his expression locked in thought. “We saw the same thing it seems, but our perspectives seem to change at the end.” He nodded to Jaypaw. “You said you continued to talk to this “Chi” after I heard you call their name,” he began, taking one of his paws and lifting it just off the ground. “Meanwhile I began to get pulled back away from it all. Only then I see you in the vision itself. If we had the same vision, shouldn’t mine be the exact same until the end? How can we share a vision, only for me to then see you when you weren’t there before? That doesn’t line up with what Barkface has told me about prophecies from StarClan.”

              He stopped, noticing Jaypaw's face shift slightly. “What is it?”

              “What if it’s not from StarClan?” the gray tom finally said.

              Kestrelpaw was glad Jaypaw couldn’t quite see the look on his face. “Not from StarClan? You said you saw the stars, the white glow, the blue figures? What other being would speak with us like that? StarClan are our only ancestors.” _Aren’t they?_

              “It sounds mouse-brained, but I’ve spoken to this cat before this vision. They told me that they weren’t from StarClan.”

_Not from StarClan? Barkface has never told me about any entity other than StarClan…_

              Kestrelpaw felt his body shake slightly. His mind surged with so many thoughts and questions about this experience. He looked at his paws and saw his claws were dug deep into the ground. He raised one and drew it over his face, just to close his eyes for a moment and gather it all together. The snap of a twig made the WindClan apprentice practically launch from his place as he darted backward and instinctively hid behind Jaypaw. He watched as the gray tom scented the air before lowering his tail with a sigh.

              “Hollypaw, Lionpaw, I know it’s you,” he called.

              Kestrelpaw blinked, slowly creeping back out as the black she-cat and golden tom emerged from the bushes. Hollypaw’s tail lashed Lionpaw’s side. “I can’t believe you stepped on a branch” she hissed to him under her breath.

              “It was an accident. I was overwhelmed, ok,” Lionpaw hissed back.

              Kestrelpaw let his body ease up. He glanced warily at Jaypaw, unsure if his friend’s littermates would be hostile to him or not. Jaypaw padded forward to stand in front of Kestrelpaw and sighed. “You heard all of it I’m guessing?”

              Lionpaw and Hollypaw exchanged a glance before nodding. “Yeah,” Lionpaw admitted sheepishly.

              “Great, just great,” Jaypaw muttered, beginning to pace back and forth along the edge of the moor. Kestrelpaw watched as Hollypaw padded to the tom’s side and brushed her pelt against his.

              “Hey, calm down. Lionpaw and I just want to help. If you don’t want us to talk, then we’ll keep quiet, ok? Just, quit lashing your tail. You’re going to smack someone’s ear off with that.”

              With a quick sigh, Jaypaw sat down, curling his tail over his paws. He grumbled to himself quietly before straightening himself up. “Ok then, talk. What are your thoughts then, hm?” he asked his sister. The black she-cat rolled her eyes at her brother’s tone before sitting down herself. All the while Kestrelpaw felt as if he was intruding on some sort of family meeting.

              Hollypaw turned to Kestrelpaw. “You said you saw the exact same thing as Jaypaw, right? The stars, the blue cats, everything?” He nodded.

              “It’s only at the end when you begin to get, what was it, pulled back you said?” Kestrelpaw nodded again. Hollypaw smiled. “You get pulled back and only then do you see Jaypaw, meaning the spot you were previously was where Jaypaw was. You and Jaypaw were in the same spot.”

              “The same spot? Are you saying Kestrelpaw was on top of me?” Jaypaw frowned, a skeptical look on his face.

              Lionpaw quietly joined the group, turning his head between each cat who spoke. He had no idea where this was going.

              “Not exactly. I think Kestrelpaw was inside of you,” Hollypaw spoke, flicking her tail towards the white spotted tom.

              Kestrelpaw felt his ears grow hot as he yelped. “I-Inside of?! Are you saying I possessed Jaypaw?! No way, he had completely free thought in that vision!” He flicked his gaze between each of the ThunderClan apprentices. He felt his fur rising with embarrassment. “It seemed he had more control than even me I mean.”

              “Do you need to possess someone to be inside of them?” Lionpaw asked, finally speaking. The other three apprentices stared at him for a moment before Jaypaw spoke. “I… don’t know if that’s required?”

              Hollypaw smiled proudly with a nod. “Exactly. Kestrelpaw was simply seeing what Jaypaw was seeing. He had no actual control.” She excitedly turned her head towards Kestrelpaw but frowned seeing the horrified expression on the WindClan cat’s face.

              Kestrelpaw thought about the chill he had received just before the vision broke. At the exact same time, Jaypaw had said he felt a chill run through his body as well. Furthermore, he recalled the warmth, as if he knew the cats. Yet… what if it was Jaypaw he knew? The brown-gray tom glanced over at the blind tom who gazed towards him. While his eyes were blank, his gray furred face was furrowed with confusion and concern.

              He gulped. “I felt what Jaypaw felt,” he choked out. “I wasn’t just inside of Jaypaw. I could see what Jaypaw saw… and feel what Jaypaw felt.”

              The silence was deafening. Kestrelpaw fearfully glanced at Hollypaw, who seemed to be lost in her own thoughts, trying to comprehend if what Kestrelpaw said could really be fully true. Turning to Lionpaw, the golden tom’s face was confused, as if he was trying to affirm Kestrelpaw had just said what he thought he heard. Finally, he faced Jaypaw whose face was frowning.

              A heavy feeling placed itself in Kestrelpaw’s chest. Of course, what he was saying couldn’t be true. StarClan… visions… none of it should work like this. There had to be some other explanation. There was just no way. No way.

              “So you’re saying Kestrelpaw has superpowers?” Lionpaw broke the silence.

              “What? No, that’s- I mean…” Hollypaw trailed off before turning to her brother. “Jaypaw?”

              Jaypaw sighed. “What I think,” he started. “is that Kestrelpaw is somehow connected to the strange cat who keeps appearing to me. If that’s the case then it could be that he’s one of the cats that they, I mean Chi, wants me to find.” He shifted his blind gaze towards Kestrelpaw. “I think the other two starry figures are the ones we also need to find.”

              Lionpaw frowned. “I thought you said you saw three, Jaypaw.”

              “Well assuming one of the cats Jaypaw needs to find is Kestrelpaw, then that would only leave two.” Hollypaw purred with delight, smiling at the two medicine cats. 

              “So then the other two cats,” Kestrelpaw repeated. “who could they be?”

              With a puff of his golden tabby fur, Lionpaw padded forward proudly. “Isn’t it obvious?” he hinted, nodding at himself and Hollypaw. The black she-cat’s eyes gleamed with excitement at the prospect of being part of an important prophecy of some sort.

              Kestrelpaw had to admit it made sense. There were three cats in the vision, and now three cats were gathered around Jaypaw now. It seemed oddly convenient though. “Jaypaw?” he finally asked.

              Jaypaw frowned, flicking his tail tip in thought. “No… the figures weren’t like you both at all.” Kestrelpaw stifled a laugh as the gray tabby’s siblings seemed to stumble and gather their bearings. Jaypaw sighed. “The first carried themselves with grace and poise. They seemed almost like they were above me. Sounds like Lionpaw at first, but he’s not graceful in the slightest.”

              “Hey!” Lionpaw stammered.

              “Then the second figure was slower and seemed to be more thoughtful about where each paw step was placed. Again, I considered it was Hollypaw, but they again carried themselves very calmly. Their demeanor just wasn’t like my sister.”

              Hollypaw frowned.

              “Do we have anything else to go off of? They could be any cat for all we know.” Kestrelpaw’s tail lashed, his mind feeling as if it were grasping for a quick and easy answer.

              “Apparently not us…” Lionpaw muttered. Hollypaw cuffed her brother over the ear.

              “Will you take this seriously?!” Jaypaw snapped at Lionpaw. His eyes flashed with regret before sighing loudly. “Listen, if anyone should be freaking out it should be me. Chi wants me to find these cats. Not you guys. So just relax and get the bees out of your brains,” he affirmed, a slight edge of annoyance to his tone. He glanced in the direction of Kestrelpaw and gave a small apologetic smile.

              “You’re right.” Hollypaw stepped forward, allowing her tail to rest on Jaypaw’s back. “We’ve been here long enough. ThunderClan is probably getting worried.” The black she-cat turned her head to face Kestrelpaw. “WindClan too.”

              Kestrelpaw’s ears perked up. He hesitated, glancing at Jaypaw longingly, wishing they could further discuss their shared vision. However, he knew Hollypaw was right. Forcing a smile, Kestrelpaw nodded. “Yeah.”

              As the two groups separated from each other, Kestrelpaw glanced back, watching as their figures disappeared among the trees. Only when he couldn’t see them anymore did he finally turn and begin to race across the moor back towards WindClan camp. _Was this what they meant when they said something out of StarClan’s control has come?_


	13. Chapter 10

              Lionpaw’s tail lashed back and forth, anticipation causing his already fluffy fur to rise further. The squirrel he had grabbed from the freshkill pile did little to satisfy his impatience. He laid down, staring at the prey’s fluffy brown tail. It looked so good, and yet the churning nervous excitement in Lionpaw’s belly made the thought of eating it anything but appetizing. Pushing his prey to the side, Lionpaw glanced once again towards the medicine cat den. In the shade of the den’s walls, he could faintly make out Jaypaw shuffling through the herb stock. Resting his face in his paws, Lionpaw watched Jaypaw carrying who knows what to the nursery. Brightheart had given birth to her kits not too long ago, and the older she-cat was still recovering from the labor.

              Raising himself to his paws, Lionpaw kneaded at the ground, eagerly waiting for his brother to finish up with his duties. _I wonder if he’s had more dreams…_

              He knew Jaypaw had told him to stay out of it, but how could he. A strange cat talking to his medicine cat brother in his dreams, telling him that he has super cool powers? How could he not ask about it? Lionpaw craned his neck, eventually standing back up so he could get closer to the nursery.

              “Snowkit and Amberkit are both healthy, Brightheart.” Leafpool’s voice could be faintly heard from the nursery. “Jaypaw, did you get the herbs for Dewkit?”

              “Yes, I brought the Sorrel to help his appetite, and the Chamomile to help make his coat healthier.” Jaypaw bent down to pick up the second batch of herbs. “I also thought Brightheart would benefit from Borage. It’ll help with her milk and the tightness she’s been feeling.”

              Leafpool purred. “That was very thoughtful of you, Jaypaw. Thank you.”

              _This is so boring._ Lionpaw knew his brother’s job was important and he should respect it, but he couldn’t stand the thought of sorting through bitter tasting leaves all day. He caught a glimpse of the tiny bundles of fur at Brightheart’s side. He'd heard she had given birth to three kits: two toms and a she-cat. _Snowkit, Amberkit, and Dewkit…_

              He narrowed his eyes. The ginger and white bundle was probably Amberkit, that only made sense. Lionpaw couldn’t see much of a difference in the remaining kits, but they really did look just like Cloudtail. Behind Brightheart he could make out the shape of Daisy, whose stomach had begun to faintly show that she was expecting. _With all these kits, Foxkit and Icekit will have more denmates than they know what to do with._

              “Lionpaw?”

              He turned around with surprise, stumbling over his large paws for a moment as he met Honeypaw’s face. He didn’t consider how weird he probably looked peering into the nursery like that. “Oh, hi Honeypaw. I was just- uh…”

              The golden-brown she-cat sat expectantly waiting for Lionpaw’s answer. As he held on his words, a small smile came to Honeypaw’s face. She giggled, causing Lionpaw’s ears to grow hot. “I didn’t think you were interested in kits.”

              “Kits? Oh-” He glanced behind him at the nursery. “Yes. Kits. I love them. I-I’m excited to meet Brightheart’s new litter.”

              Honeypaw brightened up. “I am too! Brightheart is my father’s sister, so these kits are my kin. I hope Brightheart will let me play with them when they’re old enough to come outside.” She looked past Lionpaw. “Did you see what they look like? My father told me they’re adorable.”

              Lionpaw forced a nervous smile. “Yeah, they sure are cute.” _This feels so humiliating._

              With his fur still hot, Lionpaw anxiously turned back towards the nursery where Jaypaw was leaving with Leafpool. _Finally!_  “Sorry Honeypaw, I really have to talk to my brother. If you want to hunt later though, we could talk more.” He was already making his way towards his brother and turning around.

              “I’d like that. Poppypaw told me the Ancient Oak has a lot more prey out with it being Greenleaf and all. I’ll be cleaning the elder’s den and talking with Mousefur for a while, so come talk to me when you’re free.”

              He stopped. He turned his head, his heart beginning to thump in his chest harder than before. Her smile caused his voice to catch in his throat. “…Sure.”

              It was all he could manage to say before he stumbled away after Jaypaw. _She actually said yes? She seems interested? What changed? I mean I thought maybe she’d like me eventually but I didn’t expect it so soon._

              Lionpaw pushed his way into the medicine cat den. Leafpool was organizing the borage Jaypaw had knocked over when grabbing his batch. Her eyes widened before softening seeing it was just him. “What’s got you stumbling in her, Lionpaw? Not feeling well?”

              “I’m fine. I was just looking for Jaypaw.” His voice cracked before he shook his head quickly. _Come on, not the time!_

              “Present.” The annoyance in Jaypaw’s voice seemed to grow every day. “I’m going to make my rounds. Tag along if you want.” He pushed past Lionpaw, who eagerly followed after.

              “Hey, any updates on those dreams of yours?” Lionpaw hissed quietly.

              Jaypaw raised his head, shooting a sharp glare in his brother’s direction. “Lionpaw, how many times do I have to tell you that it’s none of your concern. This is important stuff and I can’t just go blabbing about it to just anyone,” he hissed sharply. Lionpaw opened his mouth to respond but Jaypaw was already pushing himself into the Warriors den to give Whitewing some herbs for her stomach, or something.

              As the medicine cat apprentice reemerged, Lionpaw was right on his tail. “Come on, we’re brothers. We’re supposed to have each other’s backs.”

              “Yeah Lionpaw, because you’ve got the greatest history with having my back,” Jaypaw replied, his voice laced with snark. _Fair enough._

              Lionpaw quickened his pace to stand in front of Jaypaw. “Can you at least tell me what you plan to do? You can’t just expect me to sit and do nothing while you handle some big important prophecy.”

              “Actually, yes, I do.” Jaypaw’s flat tone and growing annoyance only made Lionpaw’s curiosity grow. He opened his mouth to speak more, but Jaypaw’s tail in his mouth cut him off. “Hi, Brambleclaw.” Lionpaw could hear the warning in Jaypaw’s voice. _Talk and I'll claw you._  He turned around, sheepishly smiling at their father.

              “Jaypaw, Lionpaw.” The large brown tabby touched his nose to Jaypaw’s before brushing against him and doing the same to Lionpaw. “Are you helping Jaypaw with his medicine cat duties?”

              “I don’t think ‘helping’ is the right word,” Jaypaw muttered.

              Brambleclaw chuckled, brushing his tail against Jaypaw’s back reassuringly. The deputy then turned to Lionpaw. “Then what are you doing tailing after your brother? Are you finally understanding how important his duties are as a medicine cat?”

              Jaypaw’s ears pricked up. “What?! You think my duties aren’t important?!”

              “What?! No! Dad! I mean- Brambleclaw, don’t put words in my mou- Hey!” Brambleclaw placed a paw atop of Lionpaw’s head, gently pushing him down to quiet him. A soft smile crossed his face as he flicked both of his sons with his tail.

              “Hollypaw was right. You both are much more fun to mess with.” The two brothers glanced at each other before softly laughing. Their dad was typically strict, but he was never above some teasing to fluff their fur up.

              Brambleclaw drew his paw over his ear before returning to look back at his sons. He bent down just slightly so his face was close to theirs. “I put in a good word for you to Firestar. Hopefully this time around, all three of you can go to the gathering together.”

              Lionpaw’s eyes lit up. “Really Brambleclaw?” He turned to Jaypaw. “That’s great! I didn’t get to go to the last one. Won’t that be cool, Jaypaw?” But his brother’s glassy expression seemed to be locked in thought at Brambleclaw’s news. Then it clicked. _Oh. He can find those two other cats he’s looking for. Right._

              Jaypaw’s dismissiveness of him and Hollypaw had struck a chord with Lionpaw. The excitement over the newfound potential powers outweighed the frustration he felt, but now… now he could feel his fur rising. Just as his claws dug into the ground, Jaypaw seemed to jolt up, looking in his direction with a wide-eyed expression.

              “I have to go help Leafpool.” The gray tabby darted away abruptly. Even Brambleclaw noticed, watching his son push himself into the medicine den, his figure disappearing into the shadows. Lionpaw looked down, his fur beginning to fall back to place.

              “That was strange, even for Jaypaw.” Brambleclaw turned to Lionpaw. “I appreciate you looking out for him. He’s been more and more snappy lately and it’s great seeing you and Hollypaw be there for him. Being a medicine cat is a big responsibility after all.” The large tabby turned his head back towards the den. His eyes seemed to tense with concern. “I always worried about him growing up. I had a friend when I was a kit that was deaf, and it was due to him being so that he died…”

              Lionpaw’s eyes widened. His father caught his expression. “It was a long, long time ago.” He sighed before straightening up. “I know Jaypaw has the spirit and passion to accomplish great things, but that doesn’t mean I don’t worry about him. The Clan doesn’t slow down for others who can’t keep up.”

              Those words caught Lionpaw’s ears. He turned to his father quizzically. “Dad,” he began, allowing himself to speak more personally with his father. “Jaypaw…do you think he made the right choice being a medicine cat?”

              Brambleclaw paused. “That’s not my call to make,” he finally admitted. “Only Jaypaw can know that.” The brown tabby stood up and arched his back in a brief stretch. Lionpaw stumbled forward in surprise when Brambleclaw’s thick furred tail gently smacked his backside. “Now, Berrypaw tells me you and Honeypaw are going hunting.”

              “What?!” Lionpaw exclaimed. He looked around anxiously before leaning closer to Brambleclaw’s face. “How’d he hear that? It hasn’t even been that long!”

              “StarClan knows how, but just remember you’re young and there are other things you should be focused on besides she-cats.” Brambleclaw’s face was serious, but Lionpaw’s persistent stare allowed for the deputy’s smile to show through. “Go have fun.”

              Lionpaw perked up smiling. He knew his father was right. This wasn’t anything serious, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t still have a good time and enjoy himself. “Thanks, Brambleclaw.” The golden tabby turned to eye the Elder’s den. Honeypaw’s pale golden fur could be made out through the shadows. _Maybe Jaypaw’s right. Maybe it really is none of my concern._

 

              “You almost had it Lionpaw.”

              “Yeah, and hedgehogs fly.” Lionpaw raised his body from the patch of grass he had landed in. He could still scent the mouse that had been sitting oh so comfortably there just a moment ago. He lashed his tail, feeling his fur grow hot.

              “Don’t get frustrated.” Honeypaw nudged him. Behind her was a small lump of dirt covering the plump squirrel she had caught. “Why don’t we head more towards Silver River? Maybe it’ll give us luck.” _Us? As if she needs luck._

              Lionpaw’s tail continued to lash, but he held his tongue and followed after Honeypaw. This was so embarrassing. He knew Honeypaw was a talented cat, but not being able to catch anything in such a prey-filled season… it made him feel, well, ashamed. _She’s probably regretting even agreeing to this._

              “So, the weather is really nice today. I bet the river looks pretty.”

              “Y-Yeah, it’s a great day to hunt!” Lionpaw glanced at Honeypaw. He could tell she too felt the awkwardness. _We’re talking about the weather. You know it’s awkward when you talk about the weather!_

              “Oh, uh hey look, there’s the river!” Honeypaw turned her head quickly, her eyes focused ahead.

              The blinding reflection of the sunlight on Silver River really did give the name justice. As the trees began to thin out and the two apprentices entered the beginning of the moorland, the river was reveling in the warm sun that cascaded down onto it. Lionpaw had to squint his eyes just to make it out. As Honeypaw darted out in front of him towards the river, he blinked his eyes once more to adjust to the sun’s rays. Lionpaw followed after her until he too stood just at the edge of the water. The scent of WindClan was thick just on the other side.

              Honeypaw bent her head down, her whiskers just touching the cool water. Lionpaw noticed the small chill that ran up her spine as she brought her head back up. “I would not want to be a RiverClan cat. That water is freezing.”

              “Yeah,” Lionpaw laughed nervously.

              Honeypaw bent down again to look at the water. Her face was concentrated on a singular point. “Woah, what’s that in the water?”

              “Hm, what?” Lionpaw bent down beside her.

              “There. Right there, see?” she insisted as she reached out a paw outwards.

              “Where?” Lionpaw asked, annoyed slightly he couldn’t see whatever it was she-

              The cold chill of water on his face broke his concentration as he stumbled back. He rapidly rubbed his paws against his face, writhing on the ground. His fur was bushed out at all angles and his tail was plastered between his legs. He looked over to see Honeypaw giggling. Her paw was dripping with water as she shook the cold droplets off. “Got you.”

              He slowly pushed himself to his feet, his face still dripping with water. His whiskers were soaked in the cool sensation and sent his mind racing a mile a minute. Lionpaw felt his lips curl back as he raised his tail. “That wasn’t funny.”

              Honeypaw’s eyes softened and she frowned. “I’m sorry, I only meant it as a joke. I didn’t think you’d be upset by a little water, Lionpaw.”

              “Yeah? Well does this look funny? I’m cold wet, and my fur feels like it’s going to fall off my pelt from how heavy it feels.” Lionpaw hissed, turning away from her. He was about to simply turn and walk away when he heard a familiar voice.

              “Lionpaw?”

              Whipping around, it took a moment for Lionpaw to truly recognize him, as he hadn’t seen the black furred tom face to face since he was still a kit. “Breezepaw?”

              Beside the WindClan apprentice was a she-cat he vaguely recognized. _She came to ThunderClan as well. She’s Kestrelpaw’s sister… but what was her name again?_

              “Heatherpaw! Can you please slow down so Breezepaw can keep up? You’re an older apprentice so I expect you to help him learn and-” Lionpaw raised his head as another black furred cat came over the hillside. He looked just like Breezepelt, his blue eyes and slimmer coat being the only distinguishing traits.  _Breezepaw's father._

              “I can keep up just fine, Crowfeather.” Breezepaw hissed. “I made it here before you after all.”

              Crowfeather walked past the apprentice, ignoring his comment as his eyes were fixed on Lionpaw and Honeypaw. “You… You’re Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight’s son. Did you fall in the water?”

              “Huh? No, I-” he stammered. Despite the cold water, his fur felt hot with embarrassment. Two more WindClan warriors followed after. One was a small white she-cat, while the other was a dark ginger brown tabby tom. _Is all of WindClan coming to see this fiasco?!_

              The white she-cat stopped beside Breezepaw. “What is going on here?” she barked harshly. Despite her small size, she carried herself with authority. Lionpaw could only assume she was the leader of the patrol as all eyes turned to her. She looked to Crowfeather for an explanation before finally noticing the two ThunderClan apprentices. “Oh StarClan, did you fall in the river?”

              “No!” Lionpaw cried, his voice almost like a whine. He glanced at Breezepaw who simply stared at him curiously. The golden tabby knew he shouldn’t care what a WindClan cat thought, but he couldn’t help but feel embarrassed at the spectacle that was seemingly unfolding.

              Honeypaw stepped forward, her head lowered respectfully. “We were just out hunting and I splashed him for fun. He’s alright, it’s just some water.” Lionpaw looked down as the WindClan patrol stared at him. _Just some water. They must think I’m some stupid kit. I’m going to be the laughing stock of the gathering!_

              The dark ginger tom narrowed his eyes, giving them a skeptical look. Crowfeather took a step forward, but the white she-cat raised her tail. “They’re just apprentices out having fun. There’s no problem here.”

              “But Whitetail, we can’t just let them get off without a warning.”

              “Really Crowfeather? You want to argue about some ThunderClan apprentices? There are more important matters to be focused on.” Whitetail turned on the black tom. “Don’t tell me you never snuck off to have some fun when you were an apprentice.”

              Lionpaw noticed Breezepaw glance at his father expectantly. Heatherpaw stifled a giggle as her mentor shut his mouth. Whitetail gave the she-cat a sharp look, quieting her. “Come on now, let’s head back. Ashfoot will be wondering what’s keeping us.”

              The WindClan patrol exchanged wary glances before turning to follow Whitetail’s lead. “ThunderClan cats are weird,” the ginger tom muttered, but it was loud enough for Lionpaw to hear. He watched them until they disappeared over the hillside. The faint breeze was the only thing to be heard.

              Lionpaw whirled around to snarl at Honeypaw. “That was so embarrassing Honeypaw!” He stomped past her, shaking the remaining water droplets out of his fur. “I’m going to be the laughing stock of WindClan now and it’s all _your_ fault!”

              Honeypaw raced to catch up with him. “L-Lionpaw, I’m sorry I didn’t mean-”

              “Of course, you didn’t mean. Do you mean anything? You deflect everything from compliments to questions. The only other apprentices you spend time with are your sisters. You probably were holding your laugh just like that WindClan apprentice was.” Lionpaw’s heavy breathing filled the silent void.

              Honeypaw’s eyes widened. She froze, and her sullen face slowly formed into a harsh scowl. “Ok Lionpaw, I’m sorry, but that’s uncalled for. You don’t know me at all and don’t act as if you do. I get you’re upset, but you have no right to speak to me like that.” She turned away from him to head back towards the direction of camp. “And here I thought you were nice,” she muttered.

              Lionpaw stiffened, but his glare still held firm. Guilt festered in the pit of his stomach, but his pride refused to let him back down. He watched her walk away, her tail lashing back and forth. He had never seen her so upset. As she disappeared, Lionpaw felt his fur flatten and his tail droop. _That went horribly._


	14. Chapter 11

              “And that’s how Beechfur and I learned that Otterheart does _not_ like to wake up to moss in her face.”

              “Mmhm.” Pebblepaw’s head rested in his paws. His blue eyes lay fixed on the line of trees as the sun began to fall behind them. The mix of pale pinks and purples in the darkening sky was always calming to him. He felt his eyes grow heavy, and just as they began to droop, the flick of a tail on his nose jolted him.

              “I can understand you drifting off to one of Heavystep’s stories, but _mine_? I’m hurt Pebblepaw.” Rippletail turned away, an exaggerated pout on his face. Pebblepaw rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t hide his own faint smile. Rippletail rolled over onto his back, pawing up at Pebblepaw’s face. “Oh StarClan, help Pebblepaw learn how to _not_ be a social outcast.”

              “Ok, that’s uncalled for,” Pebblepaw muttered, pushing Rippletail’s paws away.

              “Oh, come on. I didn’t mean it like that.” Rippletail sat up, trotting around behind Pebblepaw to bat at his tail tip. “I just mean that being RiverClan’s perfect little goody-goody only leaves so much room to get outside of your comfort zone and have an experience, y’know.”

              “Rippletail,” Pebblepaw sighed, glancing away while trying not to laugh at how ridiculous his clanmate could be sometimes. “Aren’t you supposed to be a good example for me? Show me the _good_ things I have to do to be a _good_ warrior?”

              “I wasn’t always a RiverClan cat. Listen, it’s the gathering tonight. You’re surrounded by cats from all the clans. Why not talk to some pretty she-cats, put yourself out there?”

              Pebblepaw flattened his ears, furrowing his eyebrows with confusion. “First off, that’s against the warrior code. Second, I’m not interested. The point of the gathering is to listen to the clan leaders. Not goof off and-”

              “StarClan, you’re boring,” Rippletail muttered. The dark gray tom sat up, his eyes widening as one of their clanmates approached. Pebblepaw turned and straightened up seeing his mentor, Mosspelt. Her blue eyes looked right past him at Rippletail, an amused look on her face. Beside her was her daughter Willowpaw, who trotted forward to touch noses with Pebblepaw.

              “Rippletail isn’t wrong. Gatherings are fun Pebblepaw.” The mottled gray tom rolled his eyes at Willowpaw’s words. “Hey, I saw that. Don’t roll your eyes at me,” Willowpaw huffed.

              Pebblepaw was about to retort back when Mosspelt stepped forward to give Willowpaw’s ear a comforting lick. “Willowpaw, don’t get riled up before the gathering.”

              “Yes, mom.” Willowpaw turned to groom her back fur that had begun to rise in excitement.

              Mosspelt glanced fondly at her daughter before turning back to Pebblepaw. “It’s comforting knowing my apprentice is so well behaved.” Pebblepaw felt his pelt grow hot and he laughed nervously. The older tortoiseshell warrior nodded to Rippletail. “And you should be a better example for a young impressionable apprentice like Pebblepaw. We don’t need you corrupting him.” The purr in her voice let Rippletail relax his nervously lashing tail.

              “Just trying to teach him to relax once in a while.” The dark gray tabby arched his back in a long stretch. “Now, I ought to find Beechfur. He’s all mopey about not being able to go to this Gathering. Y’all have fun though!”

              As the young warrior darted off, Pebblepaw sighed. He paid no mind to his clanmate’s words. He was content with his life, and there was no need to start changing or having “experiences” to mix that all up. As Willowpaw brushed against him, he straightened up and glanced around to look for his other sister. Of course she wasn’t in the clearing. “Where’s Minnowpaw?”

              Willowpaw shrugged. “Maybe she went for a swim again? She’s anxious that Dawnflower will get sick again so she may be trying to calm down.”

              Mosspelt glanced between the two apprentices, a faint smile on her face. “You know your friend well, Willowpaw.”

              “Of course. I’d be embarrassed if I didn’t know how my sister thinks by now,” Willowpaw replied. While her voice seemed chipper, Pebblepaw could sense the emphasis she placed on ‘sister’. The last thing he wanted was for Willowpaw to be upset before the gathering.

              “Hey Mosspelt, would you mind asking Voletooth if he’s seen Minnowpaw?” Pebblepaw asked.

              The tortoiseshell paused before nodding. “Sure thing.” She turned around, and the two siblings watched her make her way towards Voletooth.

              Willowpaw blinked before turning to Pebblepaw. “Did I do the passive aggressive thing again?” Pebblepaw placed his tail comfortingly on her backside. He nodded. Willowpaw hissed with frustration before sighing. “Sorry.”

              “It’s fine, don’t worry. What matters is that-”

              “We have each other.” Willowpaw finished her brother’s statement, a sullen look on her face.

              Pebblepaw sighed. He loved Willowpaw, even if they weren’t littermates exactly. Every time someone reminded him that she wasn’t _really_ his sibling, at least not in the way most would imagine would be close to each other, he felt as if they were telling him that their relationship didn’t matter. As if Willowpaw couldn’t be just as much his sister as Minnowpaw… the thought frustrated him. Glancing back at the dark gray tabby, he pressed his head against her side reassuringly. “Cheer up, ok?” he purred.

              Willowpaw straightened up before nodding. “Alright.”

              Pebblepaw paused for a moment, but the heavy paw steps barreling towards them caught his attention. _There she is._

              Water droplets scattered behind Minnowpaw as she raced over to her siblings. She kicked her back leg up to shake it out before shaking her head to get the heavier dampness out. Her coat was ruffled and her panting made it all too clear that Willowpaw’s hypothesis had been correct. “Sorry, I lost track of time.” Minnowpaw gasped. She quickly started grooming her fur back down. The sound of Willowpaw giggling relieved Pebblepaw. _Now, this gathering can happen without any issues._

 

              “How did ThunderClan _actually_ get here before us?” Minnowpaw hissed. “They move so slow.”

              ThunderClan was crossing the bridge that led to the Island while RiverClan awaited their turn to begin crossing. Pebblepaw stood behind Minnowpaw. Her large fluffy tail lashing back and forth grazed his face. He batted it away lightly. “The gathering won’t start without everyone there so there’s no rush.”

              Minnowpaw pouted. “They probably move so slow because they have big lumbering paws.” She tilted her head around, trying to see the ThunderClan cats more in detail. It was rare RiverClan did ever see a ThunderClan cat, as they lived on the opposite side of the lake. “It’d be faster if we just swam across.”

              “Maybe to you.” Willowpaw purred playfully from behind Pebblepaw.

              Minnowpaw turned and glared at Willowpaw. “I’m serious. We’re not called RiverClan for no reason.” The gray and white she-cat turned out toward the water of the lake. She raised a paw out over the edge, her reflection just barely visible in the dark of night. “If any other cat fell in this water, they’d be a goner.”

              A splash echoed in the air. The three apprentices raised their heads, but all they could make out was the faint rippling in the water. Their clanmates arched their heads trying to get a better view, and a rising murmur seemed to come from the middle of the bridge.

              “Mousepaw!” Pebblepaw could make out a black tom calling out into the water. It wasn’t hard to put two and two together. It was then he heard a second loud splash. _Another cat probably jumped in to help that apprentice. I wonder who…_

              “Minnowpaw!” Willowpaw yelled. Pebblepaw blinked, realizing his sister was now missing from his side. He could make out her glowing white pelt in the dark water as she rapidly paddled toward where the ThunderClan cat had fallen in. _Mousebrain! You’re a good swimmer but you can’t just jump in the ice cold lake at night!_

              “What’s happening?”

              “Did someone else fall in?”

              “What’s that white thing in the water? Is that a fish?”

              Pebblepaw anxiously watched Minnowpaw. He felt his breath catch in his throat as she disappeared under the water. Willowpaw was pressed against his side, her tail lashing. T _his was far beyond anything she’d had to do before._

              “What’s going on here.” Mistystar stepped through the crowd, Reedwhisker following close behind her.

              “Minnowpaw jumped into the water to rescue a ThunderClan apprentice!” Willowpaw’s fur seemed to bristle more every second that passed. Pebblepaw glanced anxiously at Reedwhisker. His father’s face seemed to tense as he hurried to the edge of the water. His gray eyes carefully scanned the dark currents. As he bunched his muscles to jump in after Minnowpaw, a splash followed by two gasps for air caused the RiverClan cats to sit up.

              Minnowpaw’s white fur could be seen again and a dark-furred figure was plastered against her side as she dragged them to shore. Reedwhisker reached out to his daughter to help her carry the larger apprentice on to land. As they settled onto stable ground, Minnowpaw flopped over in exhaustion. Beside her, a large gray and white tom was coughing up the water he had swallowed. Pebblepaw pushed past his father to Minnowpaw’s side, followed by Willowpaw. The two siblings rapidly licked at Minnowpaw’s fur to warm her up. From behind them, the shuffling of cats could be heard as the black tom rushed to Mousepaw’s side, followed by a light brown tabby and a small gray tabby.

              “Spiderleg, turn him onto his front so the water can be coughed up easier. Jaypaw, lick his fur to start warming him up,” the light brown tabby ordered.

              Pebblepaw paused before realizing it was ThunderClan’s medicine cat, Leafpool, alongside her apprentice, Jaypaw. As the medicine cat apprentice began warming Mousepaw, Pebblepaw returned to warming Minnowpaw. He could see his sister shivering and her paws curled close to her chest. Pebblepaw felt his tail begin to lash, so much so, that he accidentally whapped Jaypaw’s backside. Quickly pulling his tail close, Pebblepaw focused the growing embarrassment into productivity as he continued to rapidly lick Minnowpaw’s pelt.

              Eventually, the two shivering apprentices regained their composure. By then, ShadowClan and WindClan had crossed the bridge, and ThunderClan was waiting for the remainder of their clanmates. Pebblepaw leaned forward to help Minnowpaw to her feet. “That was dumb of you,” he hissed under his breath.

              Pebblepaw stumbled as Reedwhisker grabbed Minnowpaw by the scruff, jerking her over away from her clanmates. His gray eyes were furious. “What were you thinking?! It’s one thing to go swim in the shallow river, but the Lake is _deep_ Minnowpaw! And with no sun out, it’s even _colder_! You could’ve got hypothermia!” he yelled.

              Minnowpaw bent her head down shamefully. Her clanmates glanced at the two of them before slowly beginning to cross the bridge to the Island. Pebblepaw watched his sister with concern. He turned back to face Willowpaw, nodding for her to go on without him while he waited for Minnowpaw. The medicine cat hesitated before nodding, leaving Pebblepaw with his father and sister.

              “Please don’t tell Dawnflower,” Minnowpaw murmured. Pebblepaw winced seeing the fear in her amber eyes.

              Reedwhisker flattened his ears. “You should have thought about that before you went and jumped in the lake. An older warrior could have dealt with that. You’re an apprentice Minnowpaw. Don’t try and take on tasks greater than you’re capable of.”

              Minnowpaw nodded. “Yes, Reedwhisker. I’m sorry.” Her voice choked slightly.

              “Sorry isn’t enough. You were reckless and you didn’t think. You were stupid to do that!” Reedwhisker’s yelling seemed relentless, and the shame on Minnowpaw’s face proved she had learned her lesson.

              Pebblepaw inched forward, putting himself in Reedwhisker’s line of sight. He saw his father’s eyes soften seeing him. “Go enjoy the gathering Pebblepaw. I’ll be there with Minnowpaw shortly.”

              “I don’t want to leave her behind,” Pebblepaw admitted. He stepped forward to stand in front of Minnowpaw. “I know what she did was dumb, but she did save that ThunderClan apprentice. She deserves to at least be thanked by them for what she did. Can you leave her be until after the gathering?”

              Pebblepaw glanced back at Minnowpaw. Her eyes were wide at Pebblepaw’s words. Though her head was still held low, a faint smile dashed across her face. Pebblepaw gave her a reassuring nod before returning nervously to Reedwhisker’s gaze.

              The dark furred tom paused before nodding. “Fine. We’ll talk after the gathering.” He sat up, and Pebblepaw could see the tension leaving his body. “Now, you two get going.”

              The two apprentices smiled before dashing away over the bridge. Leaping onto the soft grass of the Island, they both released a breath neither had realized they were holding.

              “Thanks, Pebblepaw. I appreciated that!” Minnowpaw admitted shyly. “Though I’m sure I’ll get an earful more after the gathering.”

              “Reedwhisker will have calmed down more by then at least.” He noticed the glances being shot their way, most of them wide-eyed and curious. Pebblepaw pressed his head against his sister’s side. “Now, go live it up in all the attention,” he purred playfully.

              Minnowpaw giggled before darting off. Pebblepaw watched her leave as she disappeared into the crowd.

              Finally, a normal gathering could commence. Pebblepaw preferred to observe than engage with others. While he was a RiverClan cat, he had learned over time who cats from the other clans were. As he sat down, his tail curled around his paws, Pebblepaw watched those around him.

              Squirrelflight, a dark ginger warrior from ThunderClan, eagerly touched noses with Tawnypelt of ShadowClan. _They both went on the Great Journey together, plus Tawnypelt is the sister of Squirrelflight’s mate, Brambleclaw._

              The two she-cats beckoned Mothwing over, and Pebblepaw smiled seeing Willowpaw join in as well. His sister puffed out her chest proudly as all the accomplished she-cats engaged with her. Squirrelflight said some words to Willowpaw before waving her feathery tail, seemingly calling another cat over. A black-furred she-cat joined them. She looked to be an apprentice as well, and her green eyes lit up upon seeing the RiverClan medicine cats. Pebblepaw narrowed his eyes. _Ok, that’s Hollypaw of ThunderClan, and she’s the daughter of Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight. That’s an impressive lineage to live up to. Your mother is Firestar’s daughter, and your father is not only the deputy but also ThunderClan’s Chosen and the son of Tigerstar? That’s got to have its pressures._

              Turning his head, Pebblepaw noticed little things, like Ratscar talking to Smokefoot about how excited Oakfur was to take Ivypaw and Owlpaw hunting. _Ratscar and Snowbird are brother and sister, and Smokefoot is Snowbird’s mate. Then Oakfur is Ratscar’s mate. Makes sense he’d be excited to spend time with his niece and nephew._

              The WindClan apprentice Heatherpaw seemed to be telling an exciting story to Breezepaw, Poppypaw, and Applefur, only to have her clanmate Antpelt roughly bat her over the head as her voice was getting too loud. Pebblepaw couldn’t help but snicker as Breezepaw began hissing at the older warrior while Applefur and Poppypaw giggled.

              It was then that the RiverClan apprentice noticed a familiar cream-colored cat in the crowd. He paused for a moment before allowing himself to weave through the crowd of cats towards her. _Rippletail did say I should socialize. It wouldn’t hurt to say hi, right?_

              The ShadowClan apprentice sat alone. Her green eyes were scanning others around her and the way her tail was tucked close to her side made it appear as if she was hesitant to speak to other cats. Pebblepaw couldn’t help but smile slightly. “So much for wanting to meet new cats, huh?”

              Dawnpaw jolted slightly. Her fur bristled before settling, a somewhat annoyed frown coming to her face. “You’re that RiverClan cat. Puddlepaw was it?”

              “Pebblepaw, actually.” He brushed his tail against the spot next to her. “Is it alright if I sit here?”

              “Go for it,” Dawnpaw replied, seemingly uncaring. Pebblepaw gently kneaded the ground before sitting beside her. He could hear the talk among the cats begin to hush into murmurs as the leaders took their places on the branches above. His eyes were immediately drawn to his own leader, Mistystar. Her grayish blue pelt stood out among the gingers and browns of the other leaders. Just below her sat Reedwhisker. His black pelt made him barely visible in the dark of night. As the quiet fell among the crowd, ThunderClan’s leader, Firestar, stepped forward to begin.

              “ThunderClan is doing well. Prey has been running as Greenleaf begins to turn into Leaf-fall, and our clan has been well-fed,” he began. “Brightheart has also given birth to a litter of three healthy kits.”

              “That’s a lie.”

              Pebblepaw turned to Dawnpaw. Her whisper had been so short, he wasn’t even sure if he’d heard her right. “What?”

              “That’s a lie,” she whispered, leaning in closer. “Can’t you tell?”

              “What do you mean? What’s a lie?” Pebblepaw hissed quietly to her. He glanced around anxiously to assure no one noticed their whispering.

              “The kits. They aren’t healthy, at least not all of them.” Dawnpaw shook her head, looking back up. “And here I thought ThunderClan were the honest ones.”

              Pebblepaw paused, narrowing his eyes. While cats offering their congratulations to Cloudtail of ThunderClan, he couldn’t take his eyes off Dawnpaw, looking for any sort of facial slip-up to prove she was joking. _What is up with this she-cat?_ _This is what I get for socializing…_

              After Firestar, Rowanstar stepped forward next. Pebblepaw recalled that he and Tawnypelt were mates, and that meant he was Dawnpaw’s father. “It must be interesting having your father be your leader,” he laughed.

              “If you think being treated differently by others only to have mountains of pressure and not being able to do things everyone else seems to get away with is interesting, then yeah, I'd agree.”

_Well, I’ll shut up then._

              Pebblepaw turned back to Rowanstar. He seemed like a very relaxed leader who was approachable like Firestar, but calmer like Mistystar. His long fur and ginger coat definitely explained where some of Dawnpaw’s characteristics came from.

              “Snowbird also gave birth to a new litter of kits. Two she-cats.”  Whispers of delight could be heard as Smokefoot puffed out his chest proudly. “ShadowClan has little else to report. Our clan has been well this Greenleaf and we are strong.”

              Pebblepaw wanted to ask Dawnpaw about the kits, but the idea of another snarky remark made him think otherwise. Rowanstar stepped back, allowing Onestar to push himself to the forefront. “The rabbits on the moor have been plentiful and WindClan is doing better than ever. We had a minor inconvenience when a dog from Twolegplace got too close to our territory, but Nightcloud and Gorsetail sent the thing fleeing with its tail between its legs.”

              Nightcloud and Gorsetail received praise from those around them, and Pebblepaw couldn’t help but notice Breezepaw give his mother a quick lick on the shoulder. Finally, it was RiverClan’s turn as Mistystar stepped forward.

              “Does it bother you that your leader is your kin as well?”

              Pebblepaw glanced at Dawnpaw once more. “Um…” he looked away awkwardly. “Not really. Mistystar is my grandmother and she’s kind to me and my sisters, but we aren’t especially close. She’s been very busy being a new leader and all.”

              Dawnpaw snickered softly. “I feel that. My dad has been leader for over half a moon and it still seems like he’s just getting the hang of it.”

              “Yeah…” Pebblepaw hushed his voice as he noticed some dirty looks being thrown their way. He focused his eyes back up towards Mistystar.

              “RiverClan has grown strong since the greencough has left our camp. Mothwing and Willowpaw worked tirelessly to keep our clanmates healthy. The nice weather has also allowed for a plentiful fishing season.”

              As cats whispered their praises to the RiverClan medicine cats, Pebblepaw made sure to give a louder cheer for his sister. Mistystar retreated back to her position, and the rise of talk among the cats began again. _Yep, just a normal gathering._

              Pebblepaw stood up but was stopped as Dawnpaw stepped on his tail. “You’re just going to leave without saying bye? That’s rude.” He was at a lost for words, almost stammering as he grasped for some sort of response. _I have to go home? We’re not friends? What’s the deal?!_

              The gray tom flicked his tail out of her grasp, only to feel it whap another cat in the face. “I’m so sorry I-”

              “That’s the second time you’ve hit me tonight.”

              Pebblepaw blinked. The unsettling blank blue eyes seemed to stare through him. “J-Jaypaw, right. Sorry again about that. It was a stressful situation with Minnowpaw and Mousepaw earlier so I’m sure you can understand my tail was going all over the place.”

              “I understand. Now before the gathering ends, can I talk to you? It’s about Minnowpaw’s condition.” Jaypaw waved his tail towards the private area by the dirtplace.

              Pebblepaw narrowed his eyes. “Minnowpaw’s condition? Did something else happen after?” _Should I even be questioning him? He is a medicine cat after all, and he was there helping when it all happened…_

              “Just come talk to me. I don’t want to speak about it in front of everyone," Jaypaw insisted. Pebblepaw nodded. Jaypaw turned and as Pebblepaw began to follow, Dawnpaw stepped on his tail again.

              “Hey! What’s the deal?”

              “He’s not telling the truth.” Dawnpaw narrowed her eyes. “What’s your game? Are you going to ambush him back there with some sketchy medicine cat stuff?”

              “Sketchy medic- No! Listen how would you even know? It’s none of your business… Dawnpaw?” Jaypaw stopped for a moment, seemingly recognizing her for a moment. “This is not how I thought we’d meet.”

_What’s happening?_

              “Jaypaw, my kin. I’ve been looking forward to meeting you!” Dawnpaw purred, a lace of teasing in her voice. “You know, I didn’t expect you to be this shade of gray. I thought maybe dark gray more like Hollypaw, but you really don’t resemble Brambleclaw or Squirrelflight.”

              The medicine cat seemed about ready to claw the ShadowClan she-cat when a brown-furred cat rushed over to them. “Jaypaw, the gathering will be wrapping up soon. What’s going on?”

              “Kestrelpaw, please just wait. Pebblepaw-” Jaypaw stepped forward towards the RiverClan cat, but Dawnpaw leaped forward to stand between the two. She pressed her face close to Jaypaw’s, puffing her chest out and causing him to stumble back defensively.

              “Listen up, don’t go dragging my RiverClan buddy along to who knows what.” She jabbed her paw into Jaypaw’s chest, pushing him back even more. Kestrelpaw dived forward to support the blind medicine cat, all the while Pebblepaw quickly swiped Dawnpaw to warn her. _She can’t fight with a blind medicine cat! There’s no winning that!_

              “Let’s just all be calm, and be happy, and smile,” Pebblepaw whispered, a forced smile on his face. Kestrelpaw seemed to agree to this as he straightened himself and smiled at the few cats who had noticed their weird behavior.

              As Jaypaw steadied himself on Kestrelpaw, he raised his head in the direction of Dawnpaw. “You, come with.”

 _What in StarClan’s name…_ Pebblepaw turned to Dawnpaw, who he expected would _not_ want to go with Jaypaw after all of this, but her bright eyes and pricked ears said otherwise. “Alright then,” she chirped happily. Pebblepaw sighed. _Am I the only sane cat here?_

 

              Kestrelpaw kept watch for any cats nearby. All the while, Pebblepaw was trying to process what he had just heard. Dawnpaw, meanwhile, was smiling ear to ear.

              “You’re saying that a mysterious cat that is _not_ from StarClan, appeared in your dreams and told you to find some cats. You think me and Dawnpaw are the cats because when you made contact with us, you felt something akin to that from your dream?” Pebblepaw stared at Jaypaw. When the medicine cat made no motion, he couldn’t help but snicker. “Can you believe this, Dawnpaw?”

              “Yes, I can,”

_Oh, come on!_

              “What is with you? How do you simply know when other cats are lying or telling the truth? There’s no way to prove he’s being truthful. There was no way for you to know ThunderClan had unhealthy kits!” Pebblepaw exclaimed.

              “Wait, you knew about Brightheart’s kits?” Jaypaw padded forward to look at Dawnpaw. “And the feeling I had… that’s your power.”

              “Power?!” Pebblepaw yelled.

              “Pebblepaw!” Kestrelpaw quietly hissed, nervously glancing out towards the gathering to assure no one heard them.

              “Dawnpaw has the power to know when others are lying. Kestrelpaw can experience the perspective of others. I…I can speak to whoever this cat is it seems. Pebblepaw you,” Jaypaw turned to look at the mottled gray tom. “You probably can do something.”

              Pebblepaw silently stared at Jaypaw, glanced at Kestrelpaw, and then finally at Dawnpaw. “You can’t be serious.”

              “He is, Pebblepaw!” Dawnpaw insisted. “Unless he’s insane, what he’s saying is true and he believes it.” The cream she-cat’s paws tapped the ground in excitement. “Don’t you see how amazing this is. We have a big destiny and were chosen to do a big grand task. I’ve been chosen just like my mom!” Dawnpaw puffed out her chest proudly. It was as if she was on top of the world.

              “I…I-” Pebblepaw couldn’t wrap his head around all of this. Not to mention, he didn’t want to. A big destiny? Powers? He was just the everyday cat from RiverClan. He would go fishing with his sisters and laugh with them when it turned into a splash fight. He would train with Mosspelt and learn how to flip a ShadowClan cat on their backside; just like every other apprentice, just like every other clanmate, just like any other cat. _This was just supposed to be a normal gathering._


End file.
